Sentimiento Irracional
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: Ella…Una chica con un solo objetivo, ser el centro de atención de cualquiera, sin importar que… Él…Un chico al cual toda su atención solo tenia un objetivo, el cuál cumpliría sin importar que... Prácticamente…¿Polos opuestos? [TobexRing-ring]
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy finalmente comenzaré a publicar mi fanfic que habia prometido, pero antes hice una pequeña encuesta para saber su opinión al respecto, por que antes que nada esta historia sera de una shipp un poco peculiar y un tanto extraña...¡TobexRing-ring!**

 **Si ya se tal vez no sea muy famosa, pero a mi me encanta esta pareja y realmente necesitaba una historia :'v**

 **Y bueno...Se que tengo otras pendientes pero** , **después habra tiempo 7u7**

 **Espero que se unan al lado oscuro de Tobering 7u7**

 **Hay pan y galletitas :v**

Era un nuevo día en Sooga y parecía se la misma rutina para todos los habitantes, excepto por cierta peli-azul...

~Ring-Ring Pov's on~

Bueno...¿Que puedo decir? Es un nuevo día en la aldea de Sooga...y un nuevo día en donde intentaré vencer a Pucca...

-Buenos días Yune.-Salude a mi fiel mascota y me levante lo mas pronto posible para comenzar con mi rutina matutina.

Después de terminar con mis tratamientos de belleza, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida. Este día por fin haré que todos se fijen en mí, aunque ¿¡Quien no se fijaría en mí!? Soy famosa, tengo unos poderes increíbles, soy lista, soy muy linda, yo soy...perfecta, nadie me rechazaría, todos en esta patética aldea me aman.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

La peli-azul caminaba por las calles de Sooga, atrayendo las miradas de docenas de chicos, era obvió ya que su trabajo como modelo la ayudaba mucho con su apariencia, aunque ella muy en el fondo sabía que la gente solo veía ese lado artificial de ella. Mientras tanto en otro lado de Sooga.

-¡Finalmente obtendremos nuestra venganza!.-Tobe reía junto con sus ninjas.

~Tobe Pov's on~

Finalmente tendré mi venganza contra Garu...hoy será el día, me vestí con mi traje ninja y me coloque mi mascara.

-Jefe ¿Que haremos después?.-Dijo uno de mis ninjas mientras cargaba unas cajas.

-Es obvió que derrotaremos a Garu.-suspiré pesadamente acaso...¿No tienen fe en mi?

-Jefe...no se ofenda...pero tenemos que pensar en otras cosas además de derrotar a Garu.-

-¡No! Lo único que me importa en esta vida es derrotar a Garu...no me interesan otras cosas.-Era cierto, ¿De que sirve pensar en otras cosas cuando lo único que quiero es derrotar a Garu?.-Ahora ¡Dejen de hablar y apresúrense!.-Señale la puerta con mi katana e inmediatamente todos mis ninjas comenzaron a salir hacía el bosque, los seguí y en la salida me topé con los ninjas vagabundos.

-¡Hola Tobe!.-Chief me saludaba con mucho ánimo.-¿Iras a derrotar a Garu?.-

-Eso no te interesa.-

-Bueno...¡Yo creo en ti! ¡Se que derrotaras a Garu y tu serás el ninja mas grande de todos.-Chief sonrió, al menos ella cree en mi aunque...todos los villanos nos apoyamos entre si, ya que...todos tenemos al mismo objetivo.

-Gracias...se que ganare esta vez.-Mire nuevamente a Chief y desaparecí entre los árboles.

~Tobe Pov's off~

Ring-ring paseaba por las calles mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¡Ja! ¡Claro que acepto la sesión de fotos!...usted puede comunicarse con mi representante y yo...-Ring-ring fue interrumpida por un sonido poco peculiar

~Ring-Ring Pov's on~

¿¡Quien se atreve a interrumpirme cuando estoy tan ocupada!?

-Lo siento...hablaremos luego.-Corte la llamada y mire a mi alrededor, al parecer ellos ya habían comenzado con su ridícula e infantil rutina. No puedo creer que sigan corriendo por toda la aldea, prácticamente ya somos adultos, la mayoría de nosotros estamos por cumplir los veinte, pero al parecer ellos seguirían con sus persecuciones como cuando tenían doce años.

Pucca nuevamente perseguía a Garu por toda la aldea y detrás de ellos estaban sus mejores amigos que los perseguían.

-¡Ring-ring Cuidado!.-Grito el torpe de Dada

-¡Pucca! ¡Cuidado!.-Grito Ching, pero Pucca aún así choco contra mí.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!.-Empuje con brusquedad a Pucca.

-Lo siento Ring-ring.-Oh ¿No lo había dicho antes? Garu restauró su honor hace años, por lo tanto él y Pucca comenzaron a hablar, y Pucca se había vuelto mucho más popular que yo por su "Hermosa y angelical voz".

Además de que...Pucca y Garu eran la pareja del pueblo, todo el mundo sabía que tarde o temprano ellos terminarían juntos.

-¿Están bien?.-Garu camino hacia nosotras y nos ayudo a levantarnos.

A pesar de todo, Garu era un buen chico, entiendo por que Pucca estaba enamorada de el ¿Como no estarlo? El es muy amable, lindo, atlético, fuerte, inteligente, astuto...bueno se podría decir que el era perfecto, eso hacía que yo no quitara mi mirada de el, habían muchas cosas que me intrigaban de el, se podría decir que yo tenía ciertos sentimientos por el, pero lamentablemente esos sentimientos no eran para mi.

-Gracias...-Mire a Pucca.-Tienes suerte de que mi vestuario y mi peinado hayan sobrevivido.-Tome mi espejo para verificar que mi maquillaje estuviese intacto.

-T-Tu...¿E-Estas bien?.-Dijo Garu mientras tomaba a Pucca de la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse. Que escena mas cursi, sin duda alguna eran el uno para el otro, Garu decía que no estaba interesado en Pucca pero...¡El esta loco por ella! Díganme...¿Es normal que actúes así de nervioso? ¿Que se sonroje cada vez que Pucca lo bese? O ¿Que sufra de un ataque de celos cada vez que un chico se acerca a hablar con Pucca?, Muchos estábamos conscientes de que Garu estaba muy enamorado de Pucca, aunque ella es bastante distraída.

-Descuida...estoy bien.-Pucca miro a Garu y el se sonrojo.

Yo he sido testigo de muchas veces en donde el se le declaraba indirectamente y Pucca no lo notaba, vaya que Pucca era tonta. Los mire nuevamente y dirigí mi mirada a mis uñas ¡Pucca rompió una de mis preciosas uñas!

-¡Oye Pucca! ¡Fíjate en lo que hiciste!.-

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Estaba listo para atacar a Garu...mis estúpidos ninjas huyeron solo para ir a comprar un helado de calamar así que comencé a buscar a Garu solo y al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado con su novia.

Enserio...son la pareja mas "adorable" y melosa que he visto...todos en Sooga sabíamos que ellos dos terminarían juntos aunque...Pucca es la única que tomaba la iniciativa, ella es la base de la mayoría de mis planes, ya sea que la rapte o la coloque en una situación de peligro, Garu siempre iría tras ella y la salvaría.

~Tobe Pov's off~

-¡Oye Garu!.-Tobe señalo a Garu.

-¡Oye Pucca!-Ring-ring señalo a Pucca.

-¡Este día me vengaré de ti!.-Dijeron Tobe y Ring-ring al mismo tiempo, Pucca y Garu solo suspiraron pesadamente.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-Murmuraron Pucca y Garu al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oye Tobe! No te tropieces esta vez y...-Abyo no termino la oración y comenzó a reír.

-¡Solo fue un roce!.-Grito Tobe con un leve sonrojó.

-Y uno muy asqueroso.-Garu frunció el ceño.

-Como no olvidar ese "Roce de labios".-Ching suspiro y sonrió.

~Flash back~

-¡Toma esto Garu!.-Grito Tobe mientras comenzaba a golpear a Garu.

Garu solo estaba esquivando los golpes.

-¡Vamos Garu!.-Gritaban Ching y Abyo.

-¡Tu puedes!.-Pucca estaba disfrazada de porrista mientras animaba a Garu.

Garu miro por un segundo a Pucca y se sonrojo.

-¡Es mi oportunidad!.-Dijo Tobe mientras corría rápidamente hacia Garu, pero como iba a toda velocidad no había notado los agujeros que habían en el lugar gracias a su pelea.-¡Toma est...-Tobe tropezó con uno de los agujeros, Garu dejo de mirar a Pucca y miro nuevamente a Tobe, ambos se habian besado accidentalmente.

-¿¡Que!?.-Gritaron todos los presentes mientras que Tobe y Garu de empujaron bruscamente y literalmente comenzaron a vomitar.

-Eso fue tan...-Abyo comenzó a reír.

-¿G-Garu?.-Pucca tenía la mirada perdida.

-Bueno…eso es algo que no se ve todos los dias.-Suspiro Ching y miro a el par de enemigos que estaban limpiándose desesperadamente sus labios.

~Fin del flash back~

-¡Ya les dije que fue un accidente!.-Tobe comenzó a hacer un puchero.

-Oye Tobe...¿Por que no mejor dejas tus cosas raras para después? Acaso ¿No vez que estoy a punto de derrotar a Pucca?.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a Tobe.

-Vaya vaya...pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, Oye pequeña diva Rosa.-Dijo Tobe con una sonrisa burlona.-¿Que me harás? ¿Me lanzaras tu labial?.-Tobe comenzó a reír.

-¡Claro! Después de que tú me pongas a dormir con algunos de tus patéticos planes para derrotar a Garu.-Ring-ring soltó una carcajada.

Ella era una chica que quería ser el centro de atención, Él era un chico al que solo le tomaba atención a una cosa, prácticamente polos opuestos.

-Saben...creo que ustedes dos comenzarán a discutir así que...-

-Si no les molesta...tenemos mejores cosas por hacer.- Dijeron Pucca y Garu mientras caminaban hacía Ching y Abyo.

-¡Claro que no! Yo solo...-Tobe y Ring-ring se miraron con molestia.-¡Yo solo quiero derrotarte!.-Intercambiaron nuevamente miradas.-Y...es...por...eso...que...¡Deja de imitarme!.-Tobe y Ring-ring se miraron nuevamente y cerraron sus puños con fuerza.

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

¿¡Por que tuvo que aparecer Tobe!? Todo iba perfecto hasta que el apareció, ¡Hoy era un día perfecto para opacar a Pucca! ¡Pero! ¡Tenia que aparecer Tobe!

Sinceramente no creo que el sea desagradable, tal vez me agrade un poco pero, solo por que somos "villanos" que vamos tras el mismo objetivo, Pucca y Garu.

Pero todos sabemos que solo le interesa derrotar a Garu, no le interesa otra cosa que no sea la derrota de Garu, que tipo mas molestó.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

¿¡Por que tenia que estar ella aquí!? Se supone que yo derrotaría a Garu, a pesar de que los demás villanos están tras Pucca y Garu, saben perfectamente que no deben interponerse cuando yo este a punto de luchar contra Garu.

Pero..."La señorita perfecta" quiere llamar nuevamente la atención, ¿Enserio? ¿Es necesario que todos la tengamos que admirar?

No hablo mucho con ella pero no me desagrada del todo, digamos que ella es tolerable para mí. Todos sabemos perfectamente que no hay que involucrarnos en planes con Ring-ring ya que a ella solo le interesa una sola cosa y es ella misma, que chica tan egoísta.

-¿Y bien?.-Ring-ring camino hacía mi mientras me miraba con despreció.-¿No conoces la frase "Las damas primero"?.-Trato de retarme con la mirada, no voy a permitir que una chica y mucho menos que Ring-ring me de órdenes.

-Oh...lo siento pero yo no soy un caballero, sabes que puedes jugar con Pucca después, este es un asunto entre Garu y yo.-Ignore a Ring-ring mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Garu.

Pucca y Garu solo nos miraron con molestia.

-Sigan discutiendo...yo tengo algo mucho mejor que hacer.-Garu levanto su pulgar y comenzaba a alejarse.

~Tobe Pov's off ~

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

Un segundo...Tobe...¿Me ignoró? No voy a permitirlo.

Me transforme en menos de un segundo y capture a Garu.

-Oh~ creo que ocupe tu turno...puedes volver mas tarde.-Mire a Tobe y solté una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo harás porque yo...-Tobe dio un salto ninja y capturó a Pucca.-Tengo a tu enemiga.-Y dicho esto salto hacia la rama de un árbol con Pucca en sus brazos.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

Pucca y Garu habían sido capturados por el enemigo del otro.

-¡Pucca!.-Ching trato de ayudarla pero fue detenida por Abyo.

-Tranquila...solo observa.-Abyo sonrió levemente.

Pucca logro golpear a Tobe en el estomago, para así liberaste y volverlo a golpear haciendo que Tobe cayera del árbol.

-Tenias razón.-Ching miro nuevamente a Pucca y sonrió.

-¡Ja! ¿Tan rápido fuiste derrotado? Perdedor~.-Ring-ring miro a Tobe y comenzó a reír.

-Yo no diría eso.-Y Garu con solo un movimiento logro liberarse y sujetar a Ring-ring con su bufanda.

-¿Que decías? Perdedora~.-Tobe señalo a Ring-ring y comenzó a reír.

-¡Tu cállate!.-Ring-ring se sonrojo levemenevadió la mirada de Tobe.

-¿Están listos? La película comenzará dentro de poco.-Dijo Abyo mientras caminaba hacía Garu.

-Si...esto solo fue una pequeña distracción, hay que darnos prisa antes de que comience.-Garu miro a Ring-ring y a Tobe.

-¡Oye Pucca! ¿Estas lista?.-Ching, Abyo y Garu miraron a Pucca, y ella salto de la rama del árbol y cayó de pie a un lado de Tobe el cuál apenas y podía levantarse.

-Estoy lista...-Pucca sonrió, un collar se desprendió del cuello de Pucca y cayó enfrente de Tobe.

-¿Eh?...Oye Pucca creo que se te cayó esto...-Tobe miro a Pucca y recogió el collar del suelo.

-¡Oh si! ¡G-Gracias Tobe!-Pucca se sonrojo violentamente y extendió su mano.

Tome miro con confusión a Pucca y observo nuevamente el collar, era una pieza dorada con algunos detalles en rojo con una forma de corazón, era algo característico de ella, pero Tobe le presto atención a lo que parecian ser unas letras pequeñas.

-¿EH? ¿Que es lo que dice?.-Tobe acerco un poco el collar hacia su rostro.

Garu miro a Tobe y con un muy notable sonrojo e intento detener a Tobe.

-¡N-No!.-

Tobe no le tomo importancia y en voz alta comenzo a leer.

-"Feliz aniversario número 5"…¿¡"Con amor…Garu"!?.-Tobe, Ring-ring, Ching y Abyo se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso ultimo.

-¿¡Que significa esto!?.-Abyo señalo a Garu quien lucía muy nervioso.

-Espera, ¿"Aniversario número 5"?.-Ring-ring, Tobe y Ching dirigieron su mirada a Pucca y a Garu quienes estaban completamente sonrojados.

-¿Eso significa que ustedes dos…?.-Abyo fue interrumpido por Pucca.

-¿¡Escucharon eso!? ¡Mis tíos me están llamando! Creo que los veré luego.-Pucca le arrebato el collar a Tobe y huyó lo mas pronto posible del lugar.

-¿Garu?.-Todos inmediatamente dirigieron sus miradas a Garu, quien misteriosamente también había desaparecido.

~Ring-Ring Pov's on~

Vaya ¿Quien lo diría? Tal parece que se descubrió su "relación secreta" ya que Abyo tarde o temprano de lo contaría a toda la aldea.

Ching y Abyo persiguieron lo más rápido posible a sus amigos, mientras que yo trataba de liberarme de la bufanda de Garu y al mismo tiempo me destransformaba.

-¿Que habías dicho hace unos momentos? ¡Oh! Ya lo recordé.-Tobe camino hacia mi con una sonrisa burlona.-"Hoy te derrotaré Pucca".-Tobe hizo una patética imitación mía y comenzó a reír.

-¡Ja! Miren quien habla...el torpe que siempre piensa en solo una cosa..."Derrotar a Garu".-Mire mis uñas.-Sabes...creo que deberías hacer otras actividades además de tratar de "derrotar" a Garu, sabes hay cosas mas importantes que eso.-

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Comencé a reír...¿Enserio cree que ella me enseñara una lección sobre pensar en otras cosas?

-Eso debería decírtelo a ti...tu eres la chica que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención, la chica que solo le interesa una cosa y eres tu misma.-

-¡Ja! al menos yo si me preocupo a veces por cosas distintas pero tú...estas tan obsesionado con Garu que no tienes otras prioridades.-

Tome uno se los rizos azules de Ring-ring y me acerque a una distancia media de su rostro.

~Tobe Pov's off~

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

¿¡Que demonios esta haciendo!? ¡De la nada se acerco a mi y tomo uno de mis hermosos rizos!

-Sabes...yo puedo tener diferentes prioridades, objetivos y...gustos, nadie me conoce realmente así que será mejor que te calles antes de que yo lo haga.-Tobe beso levemente el mechón de cabello que sostenía en sus manos y no pude evitar el sonrojarme ¿¡Que demonios le sucedía!?

Me aleje bruscamente de el mientras cruzaba mis brazos y trataba de evitar su mirada.

~Tobe Pov's on~

Suspire y solté una pequeña carcajada, era bastante divertido fastidiar a las personas pero tratándose de ella, es aun mas, Ring-ring es una chica muy fuerte y segura de si, pero ella solo se dedicaba a presumírselo a toda la aldea, algún día alguien tendrá que callarla, y me aseguraré de que ese alguien sea yo...

-Entonces...¿Iras al club esta noche?.-

-¿No es obvio? Todos ustedes necesitan de mi presencia para divertirse.-Nuevamente comenzó su fase de niña nómada.

-Ja...si como no...solo espero a que Muji no se pase de copas como la última vez.-Dicho esto me quite mi máscara ninja y mire a Ring-ring.

-No me lo recuerdes...esa noche Pucca y Garu "los mas queridos y grandes héroes de la aldea" lo humillaron y lo llevaron a prisión.-Dijo Ring-ring con fastidio.

Era cierto que Pucca y Garu eran "los chicos perfectos" sin mencionar que ahora son "la pareja perfecta" ellos siempre se encargarían de proteger a Sooga junto con Ching y Abyo, realmente ellos cuatro eran un fastidio para nosotros "Los villanos".

-Como sea...recuerda que esta noche el entretenimiento es del Maestro Mel, Apuesto a que será un show muy aburrido.-Comencé a caminar dándole la espalda por completo a Ring-ring.-Te veo allá.-

-S-Si...nos vemos luego.-Mire a Ring-ring por un segundo y...la mire de una forma diferente, parecía una pequeña niña indefensa, una muy nerviosa y ¿Sonrojada?. No le di mucha importancia y me coloque mi máscara ninja para luego correr lo más rápido posible hacia mi guarida.

~Tobe Pov's off~

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

¿¡Por que!? ¿Por que de repente me puse así de nerviosa con Tobe? Vamos...el solo es...¿Como decirlo? Un compañero...pero era la primera vez que lo mire sin su máscara, ¿Desde cuando lo considere atractivo? Tal vez por que...lo conozco desde niña y nunca me había fijado en el, realmente era atractivo para mi, tal vez demasiado.

Realice muchas actividades durante todo el día vaya que estaba exhausta necesitaba descansar, pero ¿Por que? ¿Por que me estaba maquillando para ir al club? ¿Cual era la razón? No se, tal vez por que me reúno con Chief aunque...se que ella hablaría todo el tiempo sobre...Tobe.

Cuando llegue al club ahí estaba ella, platicando animadamente con Dooga, todo el lugar me recibió como toda una princesa, vaya al menos ellos saben como tratar a una dama, este club esta especialmente para todos los villanos que iban tras Pucca o Garu, era como estar en familia.

Camine hacia un lugar exclusivamente reservado para mi y pedí lo de siempre, un Cosmopolitan, mire hacia todos los lados, la mayoría exponía y nos contaba acerca de sus planes sobre como derrotar a Pucca y a Garu.

Suspire pesadamente, solo hable con Chief durante un rato ya que ella ya se había ido del lugar para evitar pagar la cuenta, yo también me hubiese ido pero...¿Que me lo impedía?

Un rato después...apareció él...al parecer sus ninjas no lo acompañarían esta noche, todos los recibieron y camino hacia mi.

-Vaya...al parecer cumpliste con tu palabra.- se sentó a un lado mío y pidió su bebida.

-Tuve muchas cosas que hacer así que...decidí tomar un pequeño descanso y un par de tragos.-

-Créeme...yo también necesito un descanso de Garu, pensé mucho sobre lo que me dijiste esta mañana, tienes razón...necesito pensar en otras cosas.-Dijo Tobe mientras tomaba un par de tragos.

-Dímelo a mi...Pucca siempre tiene que ganarme en algo, a pesar de todo lo que haga...ella estará a un paso mas que yo...-Bebí de mi copa y mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la pared.

-No sabes lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser Garu...siempre con su actitud indiferente y con esa mirada seria, siempre será querido y reconocido en la aldea.-

-Al parecer tenemos algo en común...-

-Eso creo...todos aquí odian a Pucca y Garu, aunque yo solo odio a Garu, no tengo nada en contra de Pucca, esa pequeña siempre se entromete en mis peleas contra Garu y yo termino siendo golpeado por ella.-Tobe volvió a beber de su copa y comenzó a moverla en círculos.

-Pues...Garu no me desagrada...digamos que tengo cierta fijación en el.-Suspire levemente y Tobe comenzó a reír.

-¿Sabes que el y Pucca tienen un noviazgo no tan secreto?.-

-¿Anunciaron su noviazgo?.-

-Si...creía que ya lo sabías, sabia que esos dos tarde o temprano estarían juntos.-

Sentí como su algo dentro de mi se hubiese roto, mis ojos comenzaban a cristralizarse, pero debia contenerme, no es como so fuese algo importante, ¿Verdad?.

-¡J-Ja! E-El se lo pierde...-Obviamente me dolía, dolía mucho...Garu había sido el único chico que había logrado llamar mi atención y ahora...era el novio de mi peor enemiga.-¡Ja! Apuesto a que el solo juega con ella.-

-De hecho no...Abyo se encargo de la "exclusiva" y digamos que ellos dos tienen una relación muy sería y estable, son solo un par de torpes muy enamorados.-

Después de todo era algo que tenia que suceder tarde o temprano ¿No? No es como si yo…

-¿Q-Que tiene ella que yo no tenga?.-Tal vez los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a surtirme efecto...o simplemente yo estaba completamente destrozada. Mis lágrimas no pudieron contenerse mas y simplemente comencé a llorar.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Mire a Ring-ring...ella estaba llorando...nunca antes la había visto así, tal parece que realmente quería a Garu...y yo realmente lo odiaba, pero al ver a Ring-ring así...me hacía sentir igual que ella.

-No tienes por que llorar por el, todos lo sabíamos perfectamente que tarde o temprano ellos estarían juntos.-

-Pero...realmente me esfuerzo para ganarle a Pucca, ella solo es querida por todos y...obtiene siempre lo que quiere sin tener que esforzarse, en cambio yo...¡Me esfuerzo cada día!.-Ring-ring cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar aún mas.-¿Por que?...¿Por que siempre ella?-

Realmente tenía razón, compartíamos ese sentimiento. Garu él siempre tenia que ser él mejor ninja, él siempre tenía que ser él ninja mas reconocido, Ring-ring tenía razón...yo solo quiero ser alguien querido y no como ser solamente el "Chico malo", quería que la gente me admirara, y tal vez, solo tal vez muy en el fondo quería ser como Garu...

-Acaso...¿No soy linda?.-

Reí levemente y Ring-ring dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Sabes...Pucca es muy fuerte, valiente, amable, linda, astuta y bueno...digamos que ella es muy buena en distintas cosas mas.-

-Acaso...¿La Admiras?.-Ring-ring frunció levemente el ceño.

-Si...ella es muy admirable, tal vez por el hecho de que ella se esforzó bastante como para enamorar a Garu y que ambos comenzarán a salir.-

-Vaya...si que sabes levantar los ánimos.-Dijo Ring-ring sarcásticamente.

-Solo digo la verdad ¿Quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en una chica tan arrogante como tu?.-

-¿Así? Pues...nadie se fijará en un sujeto como tu...-Ring-ring seguía hablando, tal vez era por los efectos del alcohol pero no podía apartar mi vista de sus labios, rosados y frágiles.

~Tobe Pov's off~

Pasaron un par de horas y ellos dos seguían ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, ya era bastante tarde y ambos salieron del club mientras seguían discutiendo.

-¡Cállate! Yo soy mucho mejor que Pucca ¿Sabes? Pienso que ella solo usa esa imagen de un pequeña inocente para hacer que todos la amen.-

-¿Que me dices de tí? Garu es un chico casi tan perfecto como yo, es obvio que nadie se fijaría en una escoria como tu.-Ring-ring sonto una carcajada

-Oh Cállate...-

-¡No lo haré! Y no me cansaré de repetírtelo.-

-Enserio...Cállate ya.-

-¿Por que? Oh~ ya lo recuerdo estas obsesionado con el, tanto que hasta no soportas escuchar algo sobre el...-Ring-ring comenzó a reír.

-No me obligues a callarte Ring-ring~.-

-Vamos...no tengo miedo a una pelea...después de todo perderás como siempr...-Ring-ring fue interrumpida por Tobe ya que el inesperadamente...la había besado.

~Tobe Pov's on~

Solo eso quería...quería callarla, aunque no de esta forma. Me aleje de ella y la observe a los ojos, definitivamente eran efectos del alcohol.

-Dime ¿Aún piensas en Garu?.-

-¿¡Q-Que demonios te sucede!?.-Ring-ring se sonrojo completamente y se alejo de mí.

-No se...estaba cansado de escucharte hablar sobre Garu y solo lo hice.-

-¿N-No significo nada?.-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?.-

-El beso...¿¡No significo nada!?.-

-Recuérdalo...a mi solo me interesa una cosa, y es la venganza.-Comencé a alejarme de Ring-ring.

~Tobe Pov's off.~

-¿¡Así!? Pues...yo...¡Yo me encargaré de que esto signifique algo para ti!.-

-Ya lo veremos...-Comencé a reír.

-¡Y-Ya lo verás!...¡De ahora en adelante me encargaré de ser tu única prioridad!.-

-¿Es una amenaza?.-

-Solo recuerda que yo...hare lo necesario para ser el centro de atención de cualquiera y ahora...eso te incluye a ti.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras señalaba a Tobe.

Una noche de amigos paso a ser una noche de confusiones nuevos y probablemente una noche de nuevos sentimientos…

••••

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora, tenia planeado ser solo un One-shot pero creo que tal vez pueda llegar a ser una historia, why not? the limit does not exist 7v7** **¡Nos vemos luego!**

 **Bye-nee~**


	2. Chapter 2

Miko: bueno bueno…se supone que seria un One-shot XD

Niko: pero pidieron mas así que…

Miko: se transforma en una historia :'v

Niko: ¡Nueva historia deforme! XD

Miko: oh y solo diré que…esta historia será algo Sergia (Seria XD) lo se, lo se ni yo me lo creo pero bueno XD…Tomen esta bolita de deformidad! X3

* * *

~Ring-Ring Pov's on~

El sol comenzaba a salir y yo tendría que despertarme en cualquier momento…tenia mucho sueño y una fuerte migraña, ¿Que se supone que hice anoche?, Cierto…fui al club y pase toda la noche sola con Tobe-…

-¿¡Que!?.-Grite con fuerza al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior.

Cubrí rápidamente mis labios, ¿Por que le dije algo tan extraño a Tobe?…se supone que solo somos un par de conocidos, definitivamente no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro. Solo fue la emoción del momento, si…definitivamente fue eso, tal vez yo me excedí con las copas y tuve un momento de debilidad al igual que el…¡Si! Solo eso fue…

Suspire y sonreí levemente, es la hora de comenzar otro nuevo día.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, ¿Por que tuve que beber demasiado?, por suerte mis ninjas cuidarían de mi durante este día.

-¡Maestro Tobe! ¡Saldremos por un momento!.-Y dicho eso, los idiotas cerraron con fuerza la puerta y se fueron dejándome solo. Idiotas…

Bueno…al menos tendría algo de tranquilidad este día, eso si esta maldita migraña me deja descansar. Me senté en mi cama y encendí el televisor.

-¡Vaya! Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí.-Pronuncio la voz de Abyo en la televisión. ¿Es enserio?.-¡La feliz pareja de Sooga!.-Maldición lo olvide…el noticiero estaba a cargo de Ching y Abyo, y la maldita exclusiva de esta semana sería sobre el noviazgo de Pucca y Garu.

-¡Déjanos tranquilos!.-Dijo Garu y acto seguido golpeo a Abyo.

-Chicos…¿N-No creen que esto ya es demasiado?.-Pucca sonrió levemente.

-No…yo matare a Abyo.-Garu miro con molestia a Abyo y lo amenazó con su puño.

-Díganme ¿Hacia donde se dirigen? ¿Al lugar de las marcas rojas?.-Abyo sonrió pervertida mente haciendo que Pucca y Garu se sonrojaran violentamente y que Garu lo golpeara.

Suspire pesadamente, no tenía humor de soportar a la pareja melosa, necesitaba salir por algo que me quitara la migraña, me levante lo mas rápido posible hacía mi sanitario tratando de recordar lo que paso en la noche anterior.

Deje suelto mi cabello, veamos…recuerdo que ayer en la noche fui al club solo, por que mis ninjas se quedaron en la guarida mirando su estúpida telenovela, recuerdo que llegue al club y estuve toda la noche con…Ring-ring, me mire al espejo e inmediatamente todas las imágenes que ocurrieron anoche pasaron por mi cabeza.

-¿¡Por que demonios hice eso!?.-Cubrí mi rostro inmediatamente, Voy a morir, voy a morir…¡Definitivamente voy a morir! ¿¡Por que tuve que besarla!? ¡Y-Ya se! ¡Fue por el alcohol! ¡Y fue un impulsó por parte de los dos! Si…definitivamente fue eso, aunque recuerdo que no bebí mucho y que fui yo quien la beso…

-¡Ring-ring va a matarme!-

~Tobe Pov's off~

~Ring-Ring Pov's on~

Todo seguía siendo tal y como era antes, excepto por un pequeño detalle, Pucca y Garu ya no corrían por toda la aldea, ahora todos en la aldea se encontraban celebrando su noviazgo. Claro que yo no celebraría algo tan absurdo

Mis sesiones de fotos terminaron demasiado rápido, así que tendría el resto del día libre.

Un estruendo se escucho a lo lejos, creo que hoy era el turno de Dooga para intentar destruir a Pucca y Garu.

-Será mejor que regrese a casa.-Camine hacia Dooga.-Suerte.-

-No la necesito…les apuesto a que yo terminare con ellos rápidamente.-Dooga comenzó a reír pero fue callada por un golpe por parte de Pucca

-Enserio chicos…creo que todos necesitamos de un descanso.-Suspiro Pucca y acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia mi.-¡oh! ¡Hola Ring-ring!.-Pucca sonrió, no entiendo por que es buena conmigo si yo la odio.

-Piérdete perdedora.-la mire por un segundo y continúe con mi caminata.

-¡Ring-ring cuidado!.-Grito Pucca, obviamente no la escucharía, aunque quiera o no ella tenía razón ya que algo se aproximaba hacia mí…

~Ring-Ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Finalmente me decidí por salir, necesitaba la medicina y algo de comida.

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de personas y un par de explosiones, seguramente era Dooga.

-¡Hola Tobe!.-Grito Abyo mientras se acercaba a mí junto con Garu

-Muéranse.-

-¡Ja Ja! Como siempre tan amigable…sabes tú y Garu se entenderían.-Dijo Abyo mientras reía. Acto seguido Garu golpeo a Abyo.

-¿Por que se atreven a hablarme?.-

-Solo queríamos saber de quien se trataba el ataque de hoy, y pensamos que tu sabías sobre quien ataca la aldea hoy.-Garu cruzo los brazos y suspiro.

-Podría decirles si quisiera, pero los odio así que no se los diré.-Los mire por última vez y continúe caminando hacía la aldea.

-¡Oh! Se trata de Dooga.-Dijo Abyo mientras miraba su teléfono.

-Bueno, ella no es gran cosa así que iremos después.-

-Pero creo que Pucca esta luchando sola contra ella.-

-¿¡Que!?.-Dicho esto Garu comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la aldea y me lanzó hacia el suelo.

-¡Oye!.-Mire a Garu con molestia mientras trataba de levantarme.

-¡Garu espera!.-Abyo comenzó a seguir a Garu y paso sobre mí, definitivamente los golpearía.

-¡Idiotas!.-Me levante rápidamente y comencé a seguirlos.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al lugar de la pelea, pero al parecer Pucca se estaba encargando de eso.

-Al menos esta a salvo.-Garu suspiro y camino hacía Pucca.

-¡Demonios! Yo quería utilizar mis nuevas estrellas ninjas.-Abyo lanzo con fuerza sus estrellas.

Yo decidí ignorarlos por hoy y continúe mi viaje hacia la farmacia hasta que…

-¡Ring-ring cuidado!.-Grito Pucca.

Y de un momento a otro yo me encontraba cargando a Ring-ring, ¿Que sucedió?

~Tobe Pov's off~

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

Mire nuevamente a Pucca y de repente observé como unas estrellas ninjas se acercaban rápidamente hacia mi, pero fui salvada gracias a alguien que me tomo en sus brazos y detuvo las estrellas.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

Tobe se encontraba cargando a Ring-ring y por un segundo cruzaron miradas.

-¿Eh?…¿¡Que!?.-Gritaron Tobe y Ring-ring al mismo tiempo y acto seguido Tobe dejo caer a Ring-ring en el suelo.

-Vaya ¿Quien lo diría? Tobe…¿Salvándole la vida a Ring-ring?.-Abyo comenzó a reír.

-Chicos ¿Están bien?.-Dijo Pucca mientras caminaba hacia ellos junto con Garu.

-¡Ja! ¡Claro que lo estoy!.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras se levantaba y cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Solo fueron unas insignificantes estrellas ninjas!.-Tobe miro nuevamente a Ring-ring y se dio la vuelta.

-Eso fue raro…-Dijo Garu.

-¿Por que lo dices?.-Respondió Pucca.

-Veamos…Ring-ring tiene buenos reflejos y pudo haber evitado las estrellas y Tobe nunca salvaría una vida…creo que ellos dos…-Garu fue interrumpido por Tobe.

((Miko: creo que alguien ya los shippea e_e))

-¿¡Que dices Garu!? ¿¡QUE QUIERES ARREBATARLE LA INOCENCIA A PUCCA!?.-Grito Tobe con fuerza como respuesta Pucca y Garu se sonrojaron.

-¡Yo no soy de ese tip-!.-Garu fue interrumpido nuevamente esta vez por Ching, quien se encontraba golpeándolo.

-¡No toques a Pucca!.-Dijo Ching mientras intentaba golpear a Garu, pero el se encontraba esquivando y recibiendo los golpes de Ching.

-¡C-Ching! ¡Espera!-Grito Pucca mientras trataba de alejar a Ching de Garu.

Ring-ring miro la escena y suspiro para luego comenzar a alejarse.

Tobe miro a Ring-ring, y siguió con su camino hacia la farmacia mas cercana.

~Tobe Pov's on~

Después de hacer un par de compras mas, estaba dispuesto a volver a casa lo más pronto posible, ya comenzaba a anochecer, pero a lo lejos observé una figura conocida…Demonios, era Ring-ring y sin darme cuenta yo caminaba hacia ella.

-Vaya…creí que a la "realeza" no le gustaba salir de noche.-

-Emergencia de maquillaje, idiota.-

-Si…como eso es tan importante, supongo que esta es una muy buena hora para salir.-Dije sarcásticamente.

-Mira quien habla…¿De donde vienes? ¿De la tienda de planes que realmente funcionen contra Garu?.-

-Auch…eso golpeo mi hombría de muchas formas.-

-¿Tienes hombría?.-Ring-ring rio levemente haciendo que yo soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-Así que…supongo que…ya superaste a Garu.-Maldición ¿Por que dije eso?

-E-Espera…¿R-Recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer en la noche?.-Respondió Ring-ring con nerviosismo

-Es obvio que recuerdo todo lo que he hecho.-Ring-ring se sonrojo violentamente y yo recordé el beso.-¡Bueno! Casi todo…y-ya sabes…ayer bebimos mucho y probablemente cometimos alguna estupidez.-Cubrí mi boca rápidamente, maldición creo que hable de mas

-¿Que clase de estupidez?.-Maldición…¿¡Que hago!?

-N-No se…tal vez no lo recuerdo del todo.-

-¿Que cosa no recuerdas del todo?.-

-Eso que tu no quieres que yo recuerde…-

-Pero yo quiero saber si tú recuerdas lo que yo no recuerdo.-

-Yo no recordaría tal cosa…bueno…si tú no quieres mencionarlo.-

-Entonces ¿Tu recuerdas el…-Cubrí los labios de Ring-ring y nos ocultamos detrás de unos arbustos.-¿¡Que te suced-.

-Guarda silencio.-Murmure.-Alguien se acerca…-Ambos observamos detrás de los arbustos para encontrarnos con la "dulce pareja"

-L-Lo siento…se que es algo tarde.-Dijo Garu.

-No importa…quería verte de todos modos.-Pucca sonrió.

Ring-ring y yo hicimos una mueca de desagrado, vaya que el amor es una perdida de tiempo.

-Sabes…creo que ahora es una buena oportunidad para atacarlos.-Murmuro Ring-ring, supongo que tenia razón, digo…estamos en las afueras de la aldea con ellos dos solos, una oportunidad única.

-Esta bien…yo a la derecha y tu a la izquierda.-Murmure

-De acuerdo.-Murmuro Ring-ring mientras comenzaba a acercarse sigilosamente a Pucca.

Y fue cuando los dos nos lanzamos sobre ellos…para comenzar a luchar entre si.

-¿¡Están locos!? ¿¡Quien aparece de la nada para golpear a alguien más!?.-Dijo Garu mientras evadía mis golpes.

-Entonces dime…¿Quien cita a su novia tan tarde y a un lugar alejado? Vaya Garu…no creí que fueras así-Dijo Ring-ring mientras trataba de sujetar a Pucca.

-¿¡Por que malinterpretan todo lo que hag-!?.-Garu fue interrumpido por un sonido poco peculiar, y de repente una luz apuntaba hacia nosotros, demonios…la policía llego.

-¿No creen que ya es muy tarde para jugar? Cambio.-Dijo el oficial Bruce.-Están arrestados, por alterar la paz, Cambio.-

Después de un largo rato el Oficial Bruce nos encerró en unas celdas, solo había un pequeño detalle.

~Tobe Pov's off~

-¿¡Por que estoy encerrado con Ring-ring!?-Grito Garu desde su celda.

-¿Crees que confiamos en ti?.-Respondió Abyo.

-Abyo…si no me dejas salir de aquí juro que te matare.-Dijo Garu mientras miraba sádicamente a Abyo.

-Lo siento amigo pero…-

-Si encerrábamos a Pucca con Ring-ring, probablemente destruyan el edificio, Cambio.-

-Y no te encerramos con Pucca por su propia seguridad.-Dijo Abyo mientras miraba a Garu con una sonrisa burlona.

-No planeaba hacerle nada.-Respondió Garu.

-Entonces…¿Por que la citaste tan tarde?.-Dijo Abyo de forma burlona.

-¡Es que!-Grito Pucca desde la otra celda.-Desde que anunciamos nuestro noviazgo, no hemos estado a solas, y todo gracias a ti Abyo…-Pucca frunció levemente el ceño.

-Pero...¿Por que querían ocultarlo?.-Dijo Abyo mientras hacia un puchero.-Además…no han respondido mi pregunta ¿Por que se citaron tan tarde? Acaso ustedes dos…-

-¡Abyo!.-Grito Pucca mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Yo solo quería devolverle un libro que me había prestado hace tiempo.-Dijo Garu mientras cruzaba por brazos.

-Que curioso…yo nunca vi ningún libro.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras se limaba las uñas.

-¿No sabes cuando callarte?.-Garu miro con molestia a Ring-ring.-Por cierto…¿Que hacías con Tobe tan tarde? Acaso ¿Comenzaron a salir?.-Garu miro a Ring-ring con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Tobe se enrojeciera levemente.

-Yo tenia una emergencia de maquillaje, y el solamente iba pasando.-Dijo Ring-ring sin apartar la vista de sus uñas

-Serán libres en la mañana, cambio.-

-¡Nos vemos mañana para entrenar Garu!.-Dijo Abyo mientras comenzaba a alejarse junto con su padre.

-¡Bien hecho Garu! Por tu culpa nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche.-Grito Tobe desde su celda.

-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa en primer lugar por atacarnos.-Dijo Pucca mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.-Tobe…¿Te molesta si duermo en la cama de abajo?.-

-No hay problema…es toda tuya…-Dijo Tobe mientras dibujaba en el suelo.

-¿Eh?…¿Que estas haciendo Tobe?.-Dijo Pucca mientras se acercaba a Tobe y miraba el dibujo que el había hecho.-¿"Plan para derrotar a Garu número 3698"? No puede ser.-Dijo Pucca mientras lanzaba un balde de agua sobre el plan de Tobe.-No es momento para eso.-

-¡Pucca! ¡Arruinaste mi bello dibujo!.-

-No es momento para hacer eso…por ahora…¿Puedo cepillar tu cabello? Es muy largo y escuche que es muy suave.-Pucca sonrió levemente.

-¡Bien! Solo espero que no arruines mi siguiente plan.-Dicho esto Tobe se sentó en el suelo mientras que Pucca comenzaba a cepillar el cabello de Tobe.

-¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien esos dos?…bueno no es algo que me importe realmente.-Pensó Ring-ring mientras veía esa escena.-Oye Garu…¿Acaso no te molesta ver esa escena?.-

-Claro que si…solo que…no pienso hacer una escena de celos.-Respondió Garu mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡No puede ser! ¡La esta besando!.-Grito Ring-ring.

-¡Tobe aléjate de ella!.-Dijo Garu mientras le lanzaba a Tobe una lata.

-¡No hice nada!.-Grito Tobe mientras esquivo la lata.-Pucca solo me ayuda con mi cabello…eso es todo, psicópata celoso.-

-No te preocupes Garu…-Pucca sonrió mientras dejaba suelto el cabello de Tobe.

~Ring Pov's on~

Vaya que Garu era un novio celoso, no le tome mucha atención a esos tres que se encontraban discutiendo, pero solo por un segundo dirigí mi mirada hacia Tobe, nunca lo había visto con su cabello suelto…era negro…generalmente prefiero el rosa pero…el negro del cabello de Tobe era diferente, su tono parecía ser una mezcla de Morado y azul bastante oscuros…Tal vez era algo…

-Lindo.-Murmure inconscientemente.

-¿Dijiste algo Ring-ring?.-Dijo Garu.

-No…solo estaba pensando en un lindo vestido que vi esta tarde ¡Ah!.-Me levante y golpee el suelo con molestia.-¡No merezco estar en un lugar así! Yo debería estar ahora mismo en mi cama con mi pequeña Yune.-Suspire y cruce mis brazos.

-Lo sentimos princesa…esta noche estarás en un calabozo.-Dijo Tobe con una sonrisa burlona.

Me sonroje levemente, no puedo creer que ese patético ninja me cause todas estas expresiones.

-Yo no pedí tu opinión ¿Por que no mejor creas un plan que no sea patético?.-

-Pucca lo arruinó.-

-Como sea…-Mire a mi alrededor y me senté junto a Garu, al menos esto es una excusa para estar cerca de el.-¿Aun celoso?

-¿Por que no lo estaría?.-

-Sabes…Después de todo…no te he preguntado…¿Como fue que comenzaron a salir? Creía que tú no estabas para nada interesado en Pucca.-

-Eso fue hace mucho…-Garu suspiro y se recargo en la pared.-Cuando era un niño no dejaba de huir de ella, yo solo estaba demasiado concentrado en recuperar mi honor, me aleje de todos por un tiempo para concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, Pucca siempre estuvo ahí para mi…pero en ese entonces yo era un idiota que no lo notaba, solo quería deshacerme de ella…y así fue, dije muchas estupideces sin pensar y la herí, pero aun así, ella seguía conmigo…con una sonrisa.-

Nunca antes había visto a Garu así, el no era el chico mas "cálido" o "alegre" que conozca, pero sabía que cada palabra que el dijera era sincera.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que hace años me fui por mi empleo de modelo a distintas pasarelas y solo vine una vez a Sooga y Pucca actuaba muy extraño.-

-Fue por lo que le dije…No quise decirlo, no tenía la intención de herirla, pero fui un idiota y lo hice, se alejó de mí…y creó que eso fue lo que mas me dolió, ya era demasiado tarde, alguien llego a su vida y la trato mucho mejor que yo…quería que ella fuera feliz, pero odiaba la idea de perderla, fui egoísta y luche por ella…quería que se quedará conmigo…y me aseguraría de hacerla feliz todos los días.-

-Sabes…no recuerdo como fue que recuperaste tu honor.-

-Ella…gracias a ella pude recuperarlo.-Garu suspiro.-Pucca estaba en peligro…ya que su "enamorado" solo quería apoderarse de Sooga y llevarse a Pucca con el, quería asesinar a ese tipo…por poco y lo hago, pero…ella me hizo entrar en razón y ese sujeto sigue con vida…por ahora.-

-Entonces…salvaste a Pucca y terminaste con un voto de silencio.-

-Lo rompí…recuerdo perfectamente cada palabra que dije…-Garu miro por un segundo a Pucca y sonrió levemente.-"Pucca…Soy un idiota…soy un idiota por que no te tome enserio…cuando realmente tu eras alguien importante para mi, tal vez me odies, te hice mucho daño, tal vez fui muy egoísta al querer alejarte de alguien que realmente te quiere, solo para tenerte a mi lado ¿Que puedo hacer? Me enamore de ti…tal vez ya sea muy tarde para decírtelo pero…Te amo y quiero verte feliz cada día…incluso si tu no estas conmigo, mi honor no se compara contigo…por que tu amor…es algo que si deseo recuperar".-

Debía admitirlo…Pucca realmente era muy afortunada al tener a alguien como Garu a su lado, me gustaría tener a alguien así…algún día…

-Y así fue como ustedes dos comenzaron a salir, vaya…cambiaste demasiado, finalmente maduraste.-

-¿Que me dices tu? Dada aun espera por ti, no cometas el mismo error que yo.-Dijo burlonamente

-Sabes…Dada es un buen chico, pero…creo que el no es mi tipo, Sabes…hubo un tiempo en donde "salimos" fue muy lindo pero…-

-¿Pero?.-

-No éramos realmente una pareja.-

-¿Por que dices eso?.-

-Dime…¿Que clase de emociones se deben sentir cuando estas enamorada?.-

-Tal vez esta sea la charla mas femenina que haya tenido, y eso que una vez hable durante dos horas con Abyo sobre faldas y vestidos.-Mire a Garu con confusión.-Larga historia…pero ¿Por que tengo que hablar de amor contigo?.-Garu me miro con molestia.

-Por que…ambos no nos desagradamos del todo, y por que yo quiero hablar de eso ahora.-

-No puedes obligarme.-

-¿Quieres que me transforme y te golpee?.-

-¡V-Veamos! "¿Que clase de sentimientos debo sentir cuando estas enamorado?"

-¡Bien hecho!.-Reí levemente

-Que quede claro que no soy el mejor hablando sobre esto, pero…creo que primero hay confusión, yo no estaba del todo seguro si me gustaba Pucca.-

-¿Como fue que te diste cuenta?.-

-Veamos…No dejaba de pensar en ella, cada vez que la miraba me ponía muy feliz y en ocasiones trataba de evitarla.-

-Eso siempre lo hacías.-Reí levemente.

-T-Tambien algo de ternura, ella siempre lucia muy linda y adorable.-Garu se sonrojo levemente.-felicidad, ya que siempre que la veo…no puedo evitar sonreír, celos, odiaba a los sujetos que se acercaban a ella.-Garu miro por un segundo a Tobe y frunció el ceño.

-Eso es algo que yo quiero…Dime…en tu relación con Pucca ¿Hay toda esa clase de emociones?.-

-En toda relación…pero…¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu "relación" con Dada?.-

-En nuestra "relación" nunca existió eso, el siempre estaba de acuerdo en todo, yo quiero eso, quiero sentir realmente "amor".-Tal vez esto era una clase de indirecta, pero…Me bastaba con verlo feliz, aunque fuera al lado de mi enemiga.

-Bueno…Tal vez…algún día encuentres a un chico con el que descubras todas esas emociones.-

-Si.-Inconscientemente mire a Tobe.-Eso haré…-


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Por que tardas tanto?.-Dijo Tobe mientras funcia el ceño.

-¡Lo siento! Pero "alguien" tiene el cabello demasiado largo como para peinarlo.-Dijo Pucca mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de los mechones de Tobe, como resultado un grito por parte de este.

-¡Pucca!.-Dijo Tobe con una pequeña lágrima.

-Lo siento.-

-Vaya…al parecer Garu y la pequeña "Princesa" se llevan bastante bien.-Dijo Tobe mientras señalaba a Ring-ring y a Garu.

-Bueno…-Pucca suspiro.-Ring-ring solo me odia a mi, pero…es diferente su actitud hacia Garu, creo que lo "tolera".-

-Y ¿Por que Garu es tan amable con ella?.-Tobe miro con indiferencia a Ring-ring.

-Garu es amable con casi todos, excepto contigo, ya sabes.-Pucca rio levemente.

-Y ¿No te sientes celosa cuando el esta con otra chica?.-

-A veces pero, yo confió en Garu, el me demostró lo mucho que me quiere.-Dijo Pucca mientras seguía peinando el cabello de Tobe.

-¿Te refieres a ese día?.-

-Si…desde ese dia supe que si me quería y que me quería desde hace mucho.-Pucca suspiro y sonrió.

-Espera…entonces todo lo que Garu hizo, ¿Fue por ti y no por su honor?.-

-Si, Garu les hizo creer a todos que ese "rescate" era por su honor, solo para que no comenzaran a "fastidiarnos" con nuestro noviazgo.-Pucca rio levemente.

-A mi me da igual si ustedes dos tienen algo, después de todo son la pareja mas melosa y ridícula que he visto.-Rio Tobe y como respuesta por parte de Pucca, "delicadamente" tomo un mechón del cabello de Tobe y tiro de el con aun mas fuerza haciendo que Tobe cayera al suelo.

-Al menos yo logre mi objetivo "Señor venganza".-Pucca miro con molestia a Tobe.

-Ja ja…muy simpática, ¿Cual era tu objetivo? ¿Romper una de mis costillas? Por que lo hiciste.-Dijo Tobe mientras se levantaba nuevamente y hacia un puchero.

-No…en realidad es…¡Ser la novia del amor de mi vida!.-Pucca sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

-Que cursi.-Dijo Tobe mientras rodaba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos.

-Oh vamos Tobe, recuerda lo que sentiste cuando tenías esa flecha de cupido.-Pucca suspiro.-Hasta te casaste con Chief.-

-¿Que yo que, con quien?.-Dijo Tobe mientras dibujaba un nuevo plan para derrotar a Garu, pero este fue destruido gracias a Pucca.-¡Oye!.-

-Oh vamos Tobe, tal vez para ti Garu y yo seamos una pareja "melosa", pero…¿Que fue lo que sentiste cuando tenias la flecha de cupido?.-

-Asco.-

-¡Tobe!.-Pucca miro de manera amenazante a Tobe.

-¡Esta bien!…no se como describirlo, pero sentí muchas cosas que nunca antes había sentido.-

-Lo recuerdo…tu y Chief lucían tan felices ¿Por que no lo intentas esta vez sin la flecha de cupido?.-

-¿Con Chief? Ja!, ¡Ni loco! Ella es como una hermanita para mí, al igual que tu…solo que tu me asustas un poco, ¿Como esperas a que me fije en una compañera? Los villanos no necesitamos de esas cosas.-

-Bueno…no quiero desanimarte pero…algunos de ustedes se interesaron en el amor y al parecer son felices.-

-Son muy poco profesionales y yo soy un ninja profesional, no quiero involucrarme en esas tonterías.-Tobe se recosto dándole la espalda a Pucca.-Todos ustedes saben muy bien que yo solo tengo un objetivo y es derrotar a Garu.-

-T-Tobe ¿Acaso tu eres…-Dijo Pucca con un poco de nerviosismo.-¿¡Como no lo note antes!?.-

-¿A que te refieres?.-

-Bueno…¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Esa obsesión por Garu, vives solo con chicos, y tu poco interes en las chicas…v-vaya.-Dijo Pucca mientras se levantaba y caminaba en círculos.

-Oye oye…¿¡De que estas hablando!?.-Dijo Tobe mientras se colocaba rápidamente de pie.

-Entiendo tu obsesión por Garu, pero…lo siento…no creo que el sea de ese tipo, digo…esta conmigo y yo…bueno nunca antes he estado celosa por un chico.-

-Pucca…¿Acaso tu crees que yo soy…-

-¡Lo siento!…pero, Garu es mi novio y no creo que el sienta lo mismo que tu.-

-¡Pucca! ¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Yo no soy de esa clase de chico!.-Dijo Tobe mientras su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo.

-Entonces ¿No lo eres?.-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Que te hace creer eso!?.-

-Bueno…-

-¿Sabes que? Olvida esta conversación.-

-¡Entonces dejame ayudarte!.-

-No gracias, soy feliz soltero.-

-¡Tobe! ¿Que harás cuando te sientas solo?.-

-No estoy solo ¿Recuerdas?…mis ninjas son muy fieles.-Dijo Tobe mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Y ¿En donde estan ahora?.-Pucca levanto una ceja cuestionandolo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no tan alejado de la prisión de Sooga, un grupo de ninjas se veían muy preocupados mientras tomaban una cuerda.

-¿Estan listos?.-Dijo uno de ellos y como respuesta los demás asintieron.

Otros dos ninjas sujetaron los extremos de la cuerda y se alejaban, mientras que otros tres ninjas se colocaban enfrente de la cuerda.

-¡Aqui vamos!.-Volvió a gritar uno de ellos y asi los ninjas que sostenían la cuerda comenzaron a moverla en círculos.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…Ninjas brincan como gatos.-Cantaban todos los ninjas mientras otros tres ninjas saltaban la cuerda, pero se tropezaron con esta y cayeron al suelo. Todos suspiraron con tristeza.

De regreso en la prisión de Sooga…

-¿Que te puedo decir Pucca? Apuesto a que ellos estan ideando el plan mas diabólico para sacarme de aqui.-Tobe sonrió con orgullo.

-Bien…tal vez ellos sean fieles todos ellos son tus amigos después de todo, pero ¿No haz pensado en el "Amor"?.-

-¿Quien necesita amor cuando puedes tener venganza?.-Dijo Tobe mientras se exaltaba un poco, mientras que Pucca golpeo su cara con la palma de su mano.

-Sabes deberías pensar en otra cosa que no sea venganza…-

-Bien…Yo no pienso ser débil como Garu.-Tobe comenzó a reir.-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Garu enamorado!?.-Dijo Tobe mientras reía sin parar, como respuesta un golpe y una mirada amenazante por parte de Pucca.

-¡El no es débil! ¡Es el mejor ninja de todos!.-

-El es el ninja mas patético.-

-Es muy listo y astuto.-

-Es tan…torpe.-

-Es tan tenaz, ágil, valiente…-Decia Pucca mientras acompañaba cada palabra con un suspiro.

-Su traje es muy ridiculo.-Tobe miraba con molestia a Garu, quien al parecer estaba inconsciente de la conversación de su novia y su enemigo.

-Además…es tan tierno conmigo…el es tan lindo.-Pucca sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente carmesí.

-Odiaba la forma en que su rostro se tornaba rojo cada vez que lo besabas, me provocaba náuseas.-

-Pero…lo mejor de todo…-Pucca miro a Garu

-Lo peor de todo…-Dijo Tobe mientras no apartaba su vista de Garu.

-Aparenta ser un chico frío y sin sentimientos, cuando en realidad el es muy timido.-Dijeron Pucca y Tobe al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya…¿Al parecer ya tenemos un club de fans de Garu?.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras reía.-Ambos estan obsesionados con Garu.-

-Yo lo odio.-Tobe miro con molestia a Ring-ring, cruzaron miradas por un segundo e inmediatamente miraron a direcciones contrarias.

-Vaya al parecer tampoco te llevas muy bien con Ring-ring.-Dijo Pucca con un tono un tanto malicioso.

-¡Ja! No necesito llevarme bien con la princesa, además ella es solo otra compañera de trabajo, somos totalmente indiferentes el uno al otro.-Tobe cruzo los brazos y evito a toda costa mirar a Ring-ring.

-Entonces…¿Por que nos atacaron juntos?.-

-Solo fue una coincidencia…yo iba tras Garu y ella iba por ti.-

-Bueno…tal vez tengas razón, ustedes dos me impresionaron…harian una buena pareja de lucha.-Pucca miro a Tobe de forma desconfiada.

-¿Pareja?.-Penso Tobe mientras que este miro a Ring-ring, y dirigió su mirada a Pucca y Garu con una sonrisa maliciosa, Pucca lo había ayudado inconsciente a crear un nuevo plan de venganza.

~Tobe Pov's on~

Durante el resto de la noche, segui perfeccionando el plan, quería llevarlo a cabo lo mas pronto posible, pero claro tenía que perfeccionar algunos de esos detalles, excepto por uno, el cual literalmente era "perfecta", asi es…ella sería parte de mi plan; después de todo…ambos teniamos casi el mismo objetivo.

Al dia siguiente, Los tres chefs aparecieron a primera hora por su pequeña sobrina y claro también por su patético "novio". Llame a mis ninjas pero al parecer fue inútil ya que ninguno de ellos aparecía, mire de reojo a Ring-ring quien parecía tener una llamada telefónica, era el momento indicado para contarle sobre mi plan pero Bruce me interrumpió y dejo entrar a Chief.

-Ahí estan esos dos cambio, Si que tienen suerte cambio.-Dijo Bruce mientras señalaba a Ring-ring y a mi.

-Gracias oficial Bruce.-Chief sonrió mientras que Bruce abría nuestras celdas y nos dejaba libres, finalmente libre.

Una vez afuera, Chief parecía que estaba "regañando" a Ring-ring, mientras que ella trataba de mirar sus uñas ignorando todo lo que su amiga le decía.

-Me preocuparon mucho cuando me entere que los arrestaron.-

-Todo fue culpa de Pucca.-Ring-ring cruzo los brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Chief, si no hubieses venido apuesto a que seguiría ahí.-

-B-Bueno no fue nada…despues de todo yo…-Chief sonrió y tartamudeo un poco.

-Si…eres una buena compañera, si necesitas robar algo cuenta conmigo.-Levante mi pulgar, después de todo ella era casi como una hermana.

-Gracias Tobe.-Sonrió nuevamente.

-Arg~ Dejen de hablar por un momento sobre ustedes ¿Si?.-No recordaba que Ring-ring aún seguía con nosotros.

-¿Entonces sobre que quieres que hablemos? "Su majestad".-Mire a Ring-ring con algo de molestia, que chica tan arrogante.

-Bien…tengo algo de hambre, asi que se un caballero y llevanos a almorzar.-

-¿Caballero? ¿Yo?…¿Sabes con quien estas hablando? Con el mejor ninja de todos, el ninja que nunca será caballeroso con una pequeña princesa caprichosa como tu y que además…-No pude terminar mi frase ya que de un momento a otro me encontraba en una mesa del Chin-Dooda junto con Chief y Ring-ring, ¿Que sucedió?.

-Bien Tobe espero que no seas tan tacaño.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras miraba el menú, mientras que Chief solo rio levemente.

-Y yo espero que tengas una de esas torpes dietas de modelos.-Le arrebate el menú y comencé a leerlo, pero siendo honesto, yo también tengo una rigurosa dieta gracias a mi entrenamiento.

-Bien…al menos quitate esa máscara, harás que pierda el apetito.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras levantaba poco a poco mi máscara.

-Eso espero.- Dije colocandome nuevamente mi máscara.-Ya regreso.-Dije mientras me levantaba del asiento pero Ring-ring me detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra huir ahora.-

-Necesito ir al baño, a menos que…Quieras acompañarme.-Sonreí levemente y como respuesta un pequeño golpe por parte de Ring-ring.-¿Eso es un no?.-Dije para después dejarlas solas y dirigirme al baño mas cercano.

~Tobe Pov's off~

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

Realmente ese tipo esta colmando mi paciencia, creí que se negaría a invitarnos a almorzar, pero ¿Que le sucedío? Digo…Tobe, no es su estilo, el es mas bien un obsesivo compulsivo, estaba actuando totalmente diferente.

Dada no tardo mucho en acercarse a nosotras y tomar nuestra orden, Chief se encargo de ordenar por Tobe, vaya que estaba loca por el.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ring-ring esto es genial! Tobe almorzara con nosotras, ¿Esto es un sueño? ¡No quiero despertar!.-Dijo Chief de una forma tal vez demasiado animada.

-Bien, puedes agradecermelo después…Sabes no comprendo…¿Que es lo que te gusta de ese tipo?.-Desde hace mucho, esa pregunta invadia mi mente.

-Oh vamos, ¿Como si no fuera obvio?, el es tan astuto…-

-Siempre cae en sus propias trampas.-

-Es inteligente…-

-Eso lo dudo bastante.-

-Es tan valiente, ágil, tenaz.-Dijo Chief seguido de un suspiro.

-Bueno…Tobe no es esa clase de chico, te estas cegando por el "amor".-Tenia que decírselo, después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga y de vez en cuando me preocupaba por alguien mas que no fuera yo, aunque ¡Es demasiado difícil! Pero después de ser una chica bastante modesta, también soy buena con todos, claro excepto con Pucca.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras de el, pero después de todo el es perfecto para mi.-Chief me miro con molestia e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Oh vamos Chief, el es un tipo totalmente…ugh.-

-Eso mismo decías de Dada, y bueno…ustedes dos.-

-Si…mejor no recordemos mi triste y oscuro pasado, pero sabes, al menos el no era como Tobe.-

-¿A que te refieres?.-

-Pues verás, El es…demasiado egoísta, pretencioso, obstinado, es demasiado torpe, apuesto a que nunca lava su cabello, además es extraño y…-Vaya si que tiene demasiados defectos, no me llega ni a la punta de los talones, digo…esta demasiado lejos como para llegar a ser casi tan perfecto como yo.

-¡Bien!…tal vez tenga algunos defectos.-

-¿Algunos? Chief, prácticamente el es un defecto.-Rei y Chief soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno…tal vez algunas de esas cosas sean reales, pero cuando una persona esta enamorada, es como si el mal o los defectos no existieran.-Chief suspiro.

-¿Es enserio?.-

-Si…mira a Pucca y Garu.-Dijo Chief mientras señalaba a la melosa pareja.

Pucca miraba como Garu mordia una galleta y el hacía una mueca, probablemente Pucca había cocinado esas galletas y por la reacción de Garu no eran las mejores.

-¿Y bien?.-Pucca fue la primera en romper el silenció.-¿Te gustaron?.-Sonrió mientras se acercaba al rostro de Garu.

-Pucca…tus galletas, son un tanto…¿Saladas?.-Garu rio nerviosamente y aclaro su garganta al ver la mirada molesta de Pucca.

-Entonces…¿No te gustaron? Tal vez no sea las mejores pero, yo me esforce bastante y después de eso mis tios no dejaron que me acercara a la cocina.-Pucca miro hacia el suelo, vaya que era patética, usando esa estrategia de "niña inocente".

-¡No me referia a eso! Las galletas…me gustan asi.-Garu tomo todas las galletas.-Saladas y algo quemadas, son mis favoritas.-Sonrió y con un solo movimiento metió todas estas en su boca.

Pucca sonrio y se lanzo sobre Garu haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Pero Garu se levanto inmediatamente con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Lo vez? A pesar de que Pucca no es una gran cocinera, a Garu no le importo y acepto las galletas.-Chief suspiro nuevamente.-¿No son tiernos?.-Rio levemente.

-Ugh…son bastante "cursis".-

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Necesitaba un descanso, ya era demasiado malo involucrarme con Ring-ring, pero para esta plan necesitaba involucrarme con ella aún mas, pero tenia que despejar mi mente de ese "beso" vaya que esa chica era demasiado molesta.

Una vez que sali mire hacia mi mesa, Ring-ring y Chief platicaban animadamente y camine hacia ellas.

-Finalmente apareces.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras bebía de su té, esa princesa mimada.

-Tal parece que me extrañaron.-Dije sarcasticamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a Chief.

Un par de horas fueron suficientes, después de eso, me dirigí a mi guarida si quería comenzar con esto tenia que hacerlo bien ¿No?.

-¡Ninjas!.-Grite con fuerza una vez que entre.

-¡Maestro Tobe!.-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y se lanzaban sobre mi para abrazarme, pero los golpee y y camine hacia mi recámara.

-No tengo tiempo para cursilerias, ahora limpien todo este desastre, tendremos visitas.-Dije mientras señalaba literalmente todas las habitaciones.

-¿Visitas?.-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Asi es, y es una especial, asi que dejen de hablar y comiencen a trabajar.-Dije entrando a mi habitación y cerrando con fuerza mi puerta.

-¡Si maestro!.-Gritaron con fuerza y se escucho el sonido de mis ninjas trabajando.

Todo tenia que lucir "perfecto" como ella.

~Tobe Pov's off~

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

Hoy si que fue un dia bastante agotador, ya tenia bastante con toparme con Tobe seguidamente, sino que también tenia sesiones de fotos, pasarelas, entre otras cosas.

Al entrar a mi hogar fui recibida por mi pequeña Yune, llene su plato con su comida favorita y tome una ducha, pero por alguna razón me sentía algo inquieta.

Comencé a leer mis revistas favoritas de moda y fue cuando escuche un sonido poco peculiar, mire a mi querida Yune y camine hacia la ventana y al abrirla, alguien apareció frente a mi haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-¡Alejate!.-Dije lanzando golpes, pero tomaron mis puños y me detuvieron.

-Tranquila solo soy yo.-Dijo una voz demasiado conocida.

-¿Tobe? Pero…¿Que haces aqui? Ahora…-Cruce mis brazos y lo mire con molestia.

-Te tengo una pequeña propuesta.-Me miro fijamente y movío sus cejas, como respuesta una bofetada de mi parte.

-¡No esa clase de propuesta!.-Grito Tobe con molestia y al mismo tiempo se sentaba en el marco de la ventana.

-Bien…y ¿Cual es esa propuesta?.-

-Bien…esta por anochecer asi que, solo sigueme…-Dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana y caia de pie en el suelo.

-¿¡Estas loco!? Acabo de arreglar mis uñas.-

-Oh vamos princesa~…crei que serías un poco mas…no se ¿Atrevida?.-Sonrió burlonamente.

-Te demostrare lo atrevida que soy.-Dije colocandome de pie sobre el marco, pero recorde que después de todo no era una "ninja" y mis poderes solo eran una maldición, la cual solo funcionaba cuando yo me molestara.

-Adelante…¡Solo salta!.-

-Recuerdalo soy una "princesa", asi que ganaras diez puntos si me atrapas.-Dije y acto seguido, sin pensarlo solo salte, esperando caer tal y como el lo hizo, pero despues de todo el me atrapó y me coloco en el suelo.-Vaya…Diez puntos para el ninja patético.-Dije mientras delineaba la cicatriz que estaba sobre su nariz.

-¡Me siento tan honrado!.-Dijo sarcasticamente.

-¿Ahora que?.-

-Bueno…tu "Palacio" espera por ti.-

-Bien…creo que ire en caballo…estoy bastante agotada.-Dije y con un movimiento rápido me subi a la espalda de Tobe.

Después de todo ambos eramos "villanos" y su compañía no era tan desagradable del todo.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Vaya que era toda una princesa, mimada y caprichosa, pero no debía dejarme llevar por mi ira, despues de todo la necesitaba para mi plan.

Sin dar una objeción sujete a Ring-ring y me dirigí lo mas pronto posible a mi guarida la cual estaba completamente distinta gracias a mis ninjas.

-Bien…"princesa" llegamos.-Dije mientras la colocaba en el suelo.

-¿Que es este basurero?.-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

¿¡Es enserio!? Mis ninjas se esforzaron bastante, se supone que todo esto debería ser adecuado para ella.

-¿Nunca dejas de quejarte?.-

-No me estoy quejando, después de todo, este basurero es igual a ti.-

-De hecho aqui vivo.-

-"Todo se parece a su dueño" ese dicho si que va contigo.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras caminaba a la puerta. ¡Esa pequeña malcriada!.

-Como digas.-Dije mientras la seguía.-Pero antes de entrar quiero probar tu poder.-

-¿Mi Poder? ¿Acaso no me haz visto antes? Soy como una diosa, literalmente.-

-Si, pero digamos que no te he visto en "acción".-Dije mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Agh, vamos Tobe…estoy agotada, además mis poderes no los puedo controlar, ya que solo puedo transformarme cuando me molesto, tu eres molesto pero…no estoy "furiosa".-Cruzo los brazos y suspiro.

-Entonces ¿Que clase de diosa eres?.-

-Una diosa que sufre de una maldición.-

-¿Maldicion?.-

-Si pero, a pesar de que me encanta hablar sobre mi, hoy no lo hare, eso es un poco "Deprimente" para mi.-

Demonios, tenía que ver ese poder, necesitaba verlo, pero al parecer ella no controla esa maldición del todo, pero me aseguraría de "ayudarla" un poco.-

-Bien…se que eres una diosa, con ¡"Poderes increibles"! Pero solo recuerda…siempre estaras debajo de Pucca-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?.-Grito Ring-ring mientras que en su rostro comenzaban a aparecer las marcas rojizas de su transformación. Si, tal y como lo pense.

-No dije nada…segundo lugar.-¿Moriría? Tal vez, pero todo esto era parte de mi plan, aunque no lo calcule muy bien del todo.-Además…apuesto a que Pucca besa mucho mejor que tu.-Guiñe el ojo y solte una carcajada.

-¡Eres un….-Dijo Ring-ring transformandose completamente.

-Si, asi es…-Dije mientras que Ring-ring soltaba un gran grito destruyendo unos pilares.

Sabia que habia hecho una buena eleccion y…al parecer sera una conversación muy larga…y tal vez no saldría ileso.

~Tobe Pov's off~

Mientras tanto en el bosque de bambú…

-¿Que fue ese grito?.-Dijo Garu mientras miraba a su novia.

-Probablemente Ring-ring.-Dijo Pucca mientras se recostaba nuevamente al lado de Garu.-Y bien…¿Quieres mas galletas?.-Pucca sonrió y beso a Garu en la mejilla.

El rostro de Garu se volvió mas pálido de lo normal y sonrió levemente.

-Y-Yo…-Dijo Garu mientras tomaba la caja de galletas y la lanzaba por la ventana, mientras que Pucca buscaba las galletas en la direccion contraria y no se había percatado de lo que Garu hizo.

-¿Eh? Ya no estan…-

-Me las termine cuando estábamos en el restaurante.-Dijo Garu un tanto nervioso.

-En fin.-Pucca suspiro.-Preparare mas, pero tal vez ¿Pueda darte otra cosa?

-E-Esta bien…-Garu fruncio el ceño levemente, todo los ojos y se sonrojo, mientras tomaba el menton de su novia y le daba un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios.-L-Listo…-

-Eres tan lindo…-Pucca sonrió, se lanzó sobre Garu y comenzó a besarlo, Garu se sobresalto un poco y con un sonrojo muy notorio correspondió al beso de su novia.

* * *

Miko: baia…hace mucho que no pasaba por aqui :v

~Se escucha un Grillito por que nadie la recuerda(?)~

Miko: eso fue directo a mi páncreas :'v (por que no tengo corazón :'v)

Niko: ¿Que paso Miko? Antes eras chevere 7o7

Miko: nunca fui chevere :'v, pero en fin, mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila :'v ya que aun tengo un par de intentos de historias sin terminar y…bueno algun dia tendría que volver ¿No?

Niko: aunque ahora pasamos un poco mas de tiempo en Wattpad ya que…

Miko: ¡La familia de panes creció!(?) \ :'v /, pero me sentía como una madre desnaturalizada por que olvide a mis Panes(?) De Fanfiction :'v, pero bueno finalmente me digne a aparecer por aqui :'v

Niko: pero eso no significa que no estuviesemos leyendo las nuevas historias que últimamente salen.

Miko: el fandom de Pucca volvió a la vida y me alegra :D

Niko: y bueno esa es otra razon por la cual desaparecimos.

Miko: si eso, y tambien por un Sr. Hater que se toma muy enserio estos intentos de historias

Niko: asi que con todo respeto, nos importa una mierda tu insultos :v

Miko: exacto :v, las otras "historias" son un pequeño descanso de lo habitual, ya saben lo de la típica serie, ya que solo son AU'S inventados por mí ;v con el fin de entretener a la gente y que descansen tal vez de lo "Normal", asi que solo son historias demasiado Randoms que surgen sin ninguna explicación y que yo las comparto con ustedes por que, los amo ;v

Niko: a excepción de esta historia :v

Miko: si, esta si la considero como historia ya que, se podría decir que esta un poco ambientada en la serie, con los personajes originales y bueno, mi estilo de escribir es diferente y trato de hacer la trama un poco mas seria, tal vez cometa algunos errores pero, soy humana no soy perfecta :'v

Niko: Asi que sr Hater…No son historias apegadas a la original, son intentos de AU'S demasiado deformes con el fin de entretener a la gente que probablemente encuentra divertido el retraso mental de Miko, oh y por último…Tu Tobecca nunca sera canon Bv

Miko: una disculpa para las demás Tobeccas, saben que las amo ;v

Niko: asi que eso fue todo(?)

Miko: si, asi que, probablemente regrese con mas historias o termine con las que tengo pendientes, no se…es cuestión de tiempo ;v

Bye-nee~

PD: Sr. Hater Te amamos ;v


	4. Chapter 4

-Arg…Tobe, Hiciste que arruinara mi hermoso peinado.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras intentaba rehacer su peinado.

-No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por una emergencia de cabello.-Tobe cruzo los brazos y rodo los ojos.-Bien…se supone que ahora debemos entrar.-Tobe señalo la entrada y rasco su nuca.

-"¿Se supone?" Acaso ¿No sabes tratar con una chica?.-

-No he traído a ni una chica aquí…¿Entiendes?.-Dijo Tobe con un leve sonrojo

-¿Que me dices de Chief?.-

-¿Que Chief, que?.-

-Olvidalo.-Ring-ring suspiro mientras cruzaba los brazos y rodaba sus ojos.

-Bien "princesa" tu primero…-Tobe hizo un ademán y Ring-ring entro a su guarida.

-Ugh…¿Por que esta tan oscuro?.-

-¿Eh? S-Sinceramente…yo tampoco se por que esta tan oscuro.-

-¡Ahora!.-Grito uno de sus ninjas.

De repente una melodía muy romántica comenzó a sonar por el lugar, la guarida se iluminó con miles de velas aromáticas, las cuales parecían rodear una cama, seguido de un camino de pétalos de rosa que llegaba hacía en donde estaban Tobe y Ring-ring.

-¿¡Que!?.-Gritaron ambos con un muy notable sonrojo.

-¡Todo listo maestro!.-Gritaron todos los ninjas de Tobe al mismo tiempo.

-¡Idiotas!.-Tobe inmediatamente tomo a uno de sus ninjas y lo atrajo hacia el, mientras que ambos se alejaban de Ring-ring.-Les dije que prepararan el lugar.-

-E-Eso hicimos señor…tal y como usted nos lo pidió.-

-Y ¿¡Que demonios es todo esto!?.-

-Bueno…dijo que tendríamos una visita muy especial, todos creíamos que usted…bueno, estaría "ocupado" con una chica.-El ninja rio nerviosamente.

-¿¡Que!?.-

-¡Tobe!.-Grito Ring-ring mientras caminaba hacia Tobe.

-¿¡S-Si!?.-

-Dime…¿¡Que es todo esto!?.-

-¡Es para su velada romántica señorita!.-Grito uno de los ninjas.

-¿"V-Velada romántica"? ¿Se refieren a…?.-

-¡Crecen tan rápido!.-Lloriquearon todos los ninjas.

-¡Tobe!.-Ring-ring fulminó a Tobe con la mirada y las marcas de su transformación comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro.

-¡Ninjas necesito protección!.-

-¡Aquí tiene señor!.-Dijo uno de los ninjas mientras le entregaba una caja de preservativos a Tobe.

-Sabíamos que los necesitaría.-Dijo otro de sus ninjas y acto seguido el ninja guiño un ojo y sonrió.

-¡No me refería a esta clase de "protección"!.-Dijo Tobe mientras golpeaba al ninja con la caja.

-¡Eres un…!.-Ring-ring ya estaba transformada y golpeo a Tobe con fuerza.

Después…

-¡Y no quiero verlos por aquí!.-Dijo Tobe mientras pateaba al ultimo de sus ninjas hacia afuera.-Son unos incompetentes.-Suspiro Tobe con molestia.

-Asi que…-Ring-ring señalo la guarida de Tobe.-Se supone que querías preparar el lugar para hablar conmigo, pero ¿Tus patéticos ninjas lo malinterpretaron?.-

-Exacto…son unos idiotas.-

-Y bien.-Dijo Ring-ring sentándose en el sofá mas cercano.-¿Sobre que querías hablar?.-

-Bien…Tu eres una chica muy fuerte.-

-¡Oh vamos no es para tanto!.-Ring-ring rio levemente y miro a Tobe.-¿Que? ¿No seguirás halagandome?-

-Por supuesto que si…pero dime hace unos momentos dijiste que tus poderes se trataban de una maldición…-

-Oh "eso"…Bueno es algo complicado, pero es algo que he tenido desde pequeña.-

-Oh vamos Ring~…quiero saberlo todo, y tal vez eso…te ayude a mejorar tus poderes.-

-Bien…-Ring-ring suspiro.-Solo no se lo digas a nadie mas…¿Okey?.-

-Esta bien…-

-Mi madre era la joven mas bella de su aldea, todos la adoraban por su bello parecer, ella tenia gracia, inteligencia, ella era…perfecta y como era de esperarse muchos hombres trataban de conquistarla hasta que un dia el Dios del Viento y ella cruzaron miradas, fue amor a primera vista, pero él lamentablemente estaba casado con la diosa del trueno Tai-ling, pero mi padre no le tomo importancia y cometió una acción un tanto "humana", el y mi madre ignoraron todo a su alrededor y fueron guiados por el camino del pecado…-

Ring-ring miro hacía el suelo y trago en seco, probablemente estaba loca, ¿Por que tenía que contar eso ahora? Y lo mas importante…¿Por que tenia que contárselo a Tobe?

-Tiempo después, nací yo…los tres juntos vivíamos muy felices, mis padres se amaban y me amaban…y yo los amaba mas que nada.-Ring-ring sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció y su voz comenzó a escucharse quebradiza. Se alarmó y se miro a un espejo que tenía a la mano, parecía que pronto rompería en llanto pero se controló.-Pero, esa maldita bruja se entero de esto…ella me alejo de mis padres cuando yo solo tenía cuatro años y me lanzo la maldición…-

-¿Que ocurrió con tus padres?.-

-Ellos fueron separados por Tai-Ling…ella encerró a madre por el resto de sus días, mi padre hizo lo que pudo con tal de dejarla libre, pero fue inútil…ambos tuvieron que separarse y "abandonarme".-

-¿Como fue que llegaste a Sooga?.-

-No fue gran cosa, la mejor amiga de mi madre dijo que se haría cargo de mí, ella y yo nos mudamos lo mas lejos posible de Tai-Ling…pero aun recuerdo lo último que me dijo.-Ring-ring cerro sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Que te asesinaría?.-

-Si y no…ella dijo…"Esa maldición mancha todo rastro de perfección que hay en ti, así que no importan todos los esfuerzos que hagas, nunca obtendrás lo que realmente quieres y el dia en que eso suceda…Volverás a ver a tus padres, pero dejarme decirte que nunca serás perfecta".-

-Auch…ahora entiendo el por que esa obsesión con la perfección.-Pensó Tobe mirando con curiosidad a Ring-ring.-Bueno después de todo eres la única semidiosa de Sooga.-

Ring-ring fruncio el ceño.

-Arg…dejame decirte que yo si soy una diosa, a pesar de que mi madre fuese una humana, mi padre se las arreglo para concederme "divinidad"…y esa semidiosa de la que hablas es nada mas y nada menos que Pucca.-

-¡Wow! Ahora entiendo por que esa chiquilla es tan "anormal" asi que…-

-Su madre y mi padre son dioses, mi padre es el dios del viento y la madre de Pucca es la diosa del amor…algo irónico ¿No lo crees?.-

-Si ella es una semidiosa del amor ¿Como es que…?-

-Sonara cursi pero es lo que mi padre me decía cuando era pequeña "El amor verdadero siempre te dará fuerzas para enfrentar a cualquiera".-

-Esa fuerza es demasiado literal.-

-Y bien…¿Eso era todo lo que querías de mí?.-

~Ring-ring pov's on~

Realmente no comprendía en ese instante, el por que tuve que contarle casi toda mi historia a Tobe…pero sobre todo ¿¡Por que a Tobe!?.

-No…eso fue solo para romper un poco el hielo que hay entre nosotros…te dije que te tenía una propuesta…-

-Lo se…pero…después de ver este horrible plan que le diste a tus ninjas, no se si confiar en ti.-Cruce los brazos.

-¡Fue un malentendido!.-

-Lo siento Tobe…-Mire a Tobe y me levante.-Me voy…-

-¿¡Que!? Pero…¡Ni siquiera haz escuchado la propuesta que tengo para ti!-

-Solo me hiciste perder mi valioso tiempo…-Dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!.-

-Oh y por cierto…tu guarida es un asco.-

-¡Te ayudaré a ser perfecta!.-

Detuve mi caminar hacia la salida, ¿Que es lo que trama ahora?

-¿Disculpa?…-

-¡S-Si! La perfección será toda tuya…si tan solo me escuchas.-

-Bien…-Me di la vuelta, camine de regreso al sofá.-Adelante te escuchó...-Tome asiento y mire a Tobe con curiosidad.

-Dime…¿Quien es el pequeño ser que te impide ser perfecta?.-

-Duh…eso es obvió…es Pucca.-

-Exacto…dime…¿Que tan feliz serías al verla humillada y derrotada por ti?.-

-Wow…Creo que la palabra "Feliz" es poco a lo que yo sentiría realmente.-

-Dime…¿Te gustaría por fin deshacerte de ella de una buena vez por todas?.-

-Dime…¿Tu odias a Garu? Por que…creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia…-

-Me gusta como suena eso…asi que ¿Quieres ser mi secuaz de ahora en adelante?.-Tobe extendió la palma de su mano hacía mi y sonrió.

Realmente no estaba segura…digo, tanto como Tobe o yo…nos gustaba trabajar solos, pero si se trata de eliminar a Pucca no me importaría.

-Acepto…-Dije estrechando la palma de la mano de Tobe.-Haré todo lo posible solo para eliminar a Pucca…-

-Eres mala princesa…-Tobe soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Deberías aprender de mi…Ninja patético.-Dije mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Tobe con mi dedo índice.

~Ring-ring pov's off~

-Asi que…a partir de hoy seremos socios.-

-Si…te veré después para hablar sobre algunos planes que tengo en mente.-

-Yo creo que no…sabes necesitamos comenzar con tu entrenamiento.-

-¿Entrena…que? Te refieres a…osea…¿Sudar y hacer esas cosas asquerosas que hacen ustedes?.-

-Asi es…te daré un entrenamiento especial para ninjas…desde cero…-

-¿¡Que!? Hace unos momentos decías que yo era una "Super diosa".-

-Si…tienes poderes único, pero eso también implica que debes fortalecerlos mas…-Dijo Tobe mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a Ring-ring.-Comenzaremos a las 4:00am.-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estas loco!? ¡No pienso venir a esa hora!.-

-Nadie dijo que vendrías…vivirás aquí.-

¿¡Que!? ¡Eso si que no!.-

-¡Oh claro que si! Estas en muy malas condiciones físicas y necesitas entrenar para mejorar todos tus poderes.-

-Si es por un bien para mi…entonces esta bien…-

-Perfecto…le ordenaré a mis ninjas que construyan un lugar adecuado para ti…-

-Me quedaré con tu habitación…-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no!.-

-Es la mas linda de todas ¿No?.-

-¡De ninguna manera te daré mi habitación!.-

-Escuchame muy bien…-Ring-ring tomo el cuello de la camisa de Tobe y lo acerco unos centímetros frente su rostro.-Recuerda muy bien quien soy yo…Una diosa, y si quiero puedo dejarte muy mal herido con un solo golpe, además…ambos sabemos que me necesitas…-Dicho esto empujó a Tobe mientras se dirigía a la habitación de este.

-Oh vaya eso fue tan…-Tobe logro reincorporarse.-Malvado…-Dijo Tobe mientras miraba fijamente a Ring-ring

-Además…creo que arreglaré un poco este lugar…-

-¿Arre…que?.-

-¡Ninjas!.-Grito Ring-ring e inmediatamente todos los ninjas de Tobe entraron.

-¿¡Si ama Ring-ring!?.-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Bueno…-Ring-ring miro el lugar por unos segundos.-Se dividirán en tres grupos…El primer grupo ira por mis pertenencias y por mi pequeña y amada June ¿¡Entendieron!?.-Dijo mientras señalaba al primer grupo.

-¡Si mi lady!.-

-El segundo grupo se encargará de las reparaciones, y el tercer grupo comprará lo necesario para hacerme sentir mas cómoda.-Señalo a ambos grupos, los ninjas hicieron una reverencia e inmediatamente cumplieron las ordenes de Ring-ring.

-Esos idiotas…no son capaces de obedecer mis órdenes pero las tuyas si…-Dijo Tobe cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora tu…busca algo para la cena…muero de hambre…-Dijo Ring-ring mientras se revistaba en el sofá.-Oh y también algo para June.-

-¡Ja! Eso si que no…tu eres la chica de la casa, tu cocinas.-

-Mi manicure no es apto para cocinar.-

-Pues es una lastima su "majestad"…yo tengo otras cosas que hacer…asi que…diviertete cocinando para docenas de ninjas.-Tobe comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Iras al Chin-Duda?.-

-Si…¿Algo en especial?.-

-Fideos estan bien…-

 **Bien lo prometido es deuda :v**

 **enserio no saben cuanto amo a este par ;-; son tan hermosos!!**


	5. chapter 5

-¡Esto es absurdo!.-Grito Ring-ring por quinta vez

-¿Y que esperabas? Los ninjas tienen un entrenamiento muy estricto.-Tobe miro a Ring-ring y cruzo los brazos.

-Dah! Yo soy una chica ¡No una ninja!-

-Podrías serlo, si tan solo haces los ejercicios y dejas de quejarte.-

-Arg…hemos entrenado desde…-

-Hace diez minutos…me sorprende que soportes una pelea de media hora contra Pucca.-

-Tsk…Es por que se trata de ella.-

-¡Eso es!…te falta motivación.-

-¿Que?…usaremos tus "muñequitos" de Garu.-Dijo Ring-ring sarcásticamente.

-¡No son muñecos! ¡Son maniquíes de entrenamiento!-

-Bueno…si tu quieres llamarlos así esta bien.-

Tobe suspiro pesadamente, creyó que entrenar a una persona sería algo fácil, pero esta no era persona en particular, ella era una princesa caprichosa que solo quería entrenar con sus propias reglas.

-En fin….-Tobe presionó un botón haciendo que múltiples maniquíes aparecieran alrededor de Ring-ring.-Bien ahora…golpéalos tan fuerte como puedas…-

-Arg…no lo se.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras miraba cada uno de los muñecos.-Están algo sucios y…-Miro detalladamente a uno y lo señalo.-Creo que ese se esta moviendo…-

-¿Eh?-Dijo el ninja que despertaba lentamente.- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡M-Maestro Tobe señor!?-

-Oh eso…es…el último modelo, un maniquí de lucha robótico.-Tobe rio nerviosamente.

-¿Seguro? Por que creo que intenta escapar…-

-No me pagan lo suficiente…espera…Ni siquiera me pagan.-Dijo el ninja mientras forcejeaba las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

-¡Mira es Pucca!-Dijo Tobe señalando detrás de Ring-ring.

-¿¡Donde!?-Grito Ring-ring mirando hacía la dirección en la que Tobe había señalado mientras comenzaba a transformarse poco a poco.

Tobe se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ninja y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que este quedara inconsciente.

-Oh no creo que ya se fue…-

-Cobarde…-Dijo Ring-ring mientras desaparecía lentamente su transformación.

-Ahora… ¡Golpea estos muñe-! Digo… ¡Maniquíes de

Entrenamiento!-

-¿Eh?-Ring-ring se acerco a uno de ellos.- ¿Como era? Oh si…Hii-ja~.-Dijo desanimadamente mientras lanzaba un golpe muy débil.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?-

-Mi grito y golpe ninja ¿Es lindo no?-

-¡Eso no fue para nada ninja!.-

-Me voy…tengo cita con mi manicurista.-

-¡No tienes tiempo para eso! Estas entrenando.-

-Claro que tengo tiempo, y en realidad considero que no tengo tiempo para "entrenar".-Dijo Ring-ring alejándose de Tobe.

~Tobe Pov's on~

-Recuerda Tobe siempre hay que tener una estrategia a la mano.-Murmuré para mi mismo.

-Si…tienes razón.-

-¿Eh?-Ring-ring se detuvo.

-Realmente te hace falta un tratamiento de belleza completo…ya sabes…Pucca…Pucca es muy linda…-Tenía que tocar ese pequeño, o mas bien pequeña para que ella se motivara un poco

-¿D-Disculpa?-Ring-ring se dio la vuelta y me miro de una forma un tanto…¿Macabra?

-Pucca es linda, su cabello es muy suave, tiene esa mirada tan inocente, su voz es muy dulce, la forma en la que sonríe es algo adorable…ella es…-No me importaba ser hombre muerto en ese momento, ¡Realmente quiero que ella sea mi aliada! Ella tiene mucho potencial para ser una guerrera invencible.

-Ni si quiera lo digas.-Ring-ring comenzaba a transformarse cada vez mas mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi.

-PER-FEC-TA.-La mire de forma burlona e inmediatamente esquive un ataque de Ring-ring, el verdadero entrenamiento apenas comenzaba.

-¿¡Como te atreves!?-Dijo Ring-ring mientras me lanzaba golpes con sus mechones de cabello.

-¿Que? ¿Estas celosa?-Dije burlona mente saltando sobre el bambú.-Pero sabes…Pucca sabe besar muy bien.-

-¡Eres un idiota!-Soltó una gran ráfaga de viento, la cual destruyó a casi todos los muñecos, claro a todos menos al ninja que se encontraba inconsciente.

-Así me gusta…-

-¡Eres un cobarde! Apuesto a que Garu no esquivaría los golpes, el si sabe luchar.-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-Si…ella había golpeado, además de mi rostro y otras partes de mi cuerpo, mi ego y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.- ¡Te demostraré que soy mucho mejor que el!-

~Tobe pov's off~

Ambos chicos combatieron durante toda la mañana hasta el medio día, sin parar.

Se miraron el uno al otro con la respiración entre cortada y soltaron un suspiro pesado.

-Tiempo fuera.-Dijo Tobe con la respiración muy agitada.

Tobe suspiro una vez mas mirando su ropa, la cual se encontraba en muy mal estado, su camisa se encontraba rasgada y su mascara estaba completamente destruida, bufo sin ánimos y la arrojo al suelo dejando ver su cola de caballo bastante alborotada.

-Debo descansar…-Ring-ring cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su transformación desaparecía.

Ring-ring dejo caer su largo cabello azul, y gracias a su transformación su ropa casi no había sufrido ni un daño, aunque ella si tenia uno que otro pequeño rasguño a causa de la batalla.

-Ya somos dos.-Dijo Tobe dejándose caer a un lado de ella.

-Lamento haberte golpeado…pero sabes que odio que no hablen sobre mí.-Ring-ring miro hacía el cielo y soltó un suspiro.

-Ah…no es nada…yo tal vez no me fije que tu…eres una chica y puede que haya sido algo "rudo" contigo.-Dijo Tobe mientras contemplaba el cielo junto con Ring-ring.

-Pf…eso no fue nada para mí.-Mintió Ring-ring mientras sonreía falsamente soportando el dolor de algunos golpes.-Auch…-Dijo en voz baja.

-No puedo creer que pelearíamos durante toda la mañana.-

-Lo se, creo que tus ninjas deberán limpiar todo esto después, ya sabes casi destruimos todo el bosque.-

-Si…les ordenare que lo hagan después de comer, pero…mira el lado bueno.-

-¿Hay un lado bueno en casi destruir todo un bosque?-Ring-ring miro a Tobe.

-Tienes razón, no sería un lado "bueno" en este caso seria un "lado malvado".-

Ring-ring soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Y cual es ese lado?-

-El entrenamiento funciona…-

-¿Enserio?.-

-Si…creo que ahora golpeas un poco mas fuerte que Pucca.-

-¿¡Solo un poco!?-

-Se paciente, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que seas mucho mas fuerte que ella.-

-¡Ja! Eso será sencillo.-Dijo Ring-ring haciendo un puchero.

-Y es por eso que el entrenamiento es importante.-Dijo Tobe mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerraba los ojos.

-P-Por cierto…lo que dijiste sobre Pucca, ya sabes que ella era muy linda, ¿Era verdad?-

-¿Celosa?-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo tengo algo de curiosidad.-

-Bueno.-Tobe se reincorporo y se sentó sobre el césped.-Si…pienso que ella es linda…pero no es para tanto, yo tal vez solo estoy cautivado con ella.-

-¿Cautivado?-

-Digamos que su fuerza y dedicación son algo…no se ¿"Irresistibles"? para mi.-

-¡Iugh! ¿¡Te gusta Pucca!?-

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Enamorado de esa pequeña!?-Tobe soltó una carcajada.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso sería algo horrible!-

-Entonces… ¿Por que ella es irresistible?

-Verás, es muy poco usual encontrarse con una chica así de fuerte.-

Ring-ring aclaro su garganta tratando de llamar su atención.

-Si lo se, pero ella literalmente posee de una gran fuerza, intelecto, astucia, dedicación, pasión.-

Ring-ring nuevamente aclaro su garganta y miro a Tobe con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Es solo admiración lo que siento por ella!-

-¿Admiración?-

-Si…ella no se da por vencido, un claro ejemplo es su noviazgo con Garu y ¡Wow! Si que sabe pelear…-Dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Pues yo pienso que es muy molesta y algo engreída.-

-Mira quien habla.-Dijo Tobe, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de Ring-ring.

-Por cierto… ¿Como sabes que Pucca sabe besar muy bien?-

-Arg…-Dijo Tobe cubriendo su rostro.-Un pequeño trauma de la niñez que quisiera olvidar.-

-¿Que tan malo fue?-Rio levemente Ring-ring.

-yo estaba…literalmente pegado a Garu, Pucca se acercaba para besuquearlo pero…ese idiota me utilizo como escudo y yo recibí el beso de Pucca…-Dijo Tobe con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿¡Es enserio!?-Dijo Ring-ring soltando una carcajada.

-Siempre ocurrían ese tipo de cosas.-

-Si…ocurrieron muchas cosas cuando éramos niños…-Ring-ring suspiro.

-Si…aunque nosotros dos no convivimos mucho…-Tobe Miro a Ring-ring.

-si…es extraño.- Dijo Ring-ring reincorporándose mientras le devolvía la mirada a Tobe.

-¿Pero sabes que es mas extraño?-

-¿Santa?-

-No, bueno…también el, pero a lo que me refería era que…hace años que no tenía una verdadera pelea…-

-¿Que hay de Garu? Ustedes dos no hacían mas que pelear…-

-Si pero a la mitad de una pelea, su linda y molesta noviecita siempre nos interrumpía y al final ella era la que terminaba golpeándome.-

-Vaya que ella es una molestia.-

-Si…y es por eso que disfrute haber luchado contra ti.-

¿E-Enserio?-Dijo Ring-ring con un leve sonrojo.

-Si…luchar contra ti, fue un gran reto muy difícil y a mi me gustan los retos y cosas difíciles, por que hacen que me motive para superarlos.-

-Así que ¿Quieres superarme?-Dijo Ring-ring acercándose a Tobe.

-¿Tu que crees?-Tobe sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella.

-Bueno…no te lo dejare tan fácil.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras delineaba la cicatriz de Tobe con la punta de su dedo.

-Eso crees tu…-

~Ring-ring Pov's on~

Tobe y yo nos miramos por un par de segundos, éramos solo nosotros dos…en medio de un bosque muy silencioso, por un segundo creí ver como Tobe trataba de acercarse a mi rostro pero yo decidí terminar con el silencio.

-Bueno…creo que iré a tomar un baño.-Dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente y comenzaba a caminar hacia la guarida de Tobe.

-¿Eh? Si un Baño… ¡Solo no toques mi champú!-Grito.

-Iugh…no iba a hacerlo.-

No sabía describir exactamente lo que sucedía entre nosotros, si era cierto…tal vez coqueteábamos entre nosotros, pero ¡Solo un poco!, no es como si el me gustará es solo que… ¡Es el chico de mi mejor amiga! ¡No puedo hacerle eso a Chief!, eso sería romper el código de amigas, además ¿¡Como podría fijarme en el!? Digo, el es todo lo contrarió a lo que yo busco en un chico, además nosotros solo somos aliados.

Suspire y me recosté en la tina, relajándome un poco tratando de olvidarme de todos esos pensamientos absurdos que tenía cada vez que estaba con Tobe, simplemente se trataban de algo irracional.

~Ring-ring Pov's off~

~Tobe Pov's on~

Entre a mi guarida e inmediatamente fui recibido por mis patéticos ninjas.-¡Maestro Tobe! ¡Señor!.-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

Los mire a todos mientras me deshacía de mi camisa y la lanzaba lejos.

-Escúchenme bien idiotas, gran parte del bosque fue "accidentalmente" destruido…ahora ¡Quiero que todos salgan de inmediato y limpien todo ese desastre!-

-¡Si señor!-Gritaron todos mientras salían por la puerta, a excepción de uno.

-Creí haberles dicho a todos que…-

-Jefe, los ninjas vagabundos vendrán en cualquier momento…-

-Ah si como sea, solo diles que pasen…tomare una ducha e inmediatamente iré con ellos.-Dije mientras subía las escaleras y caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Había decidido tomar el consejo de Ring-ring y comenzar a trabajar con aliados, aunque ella sería la mas fuerte de todos.

Sentí como el calor y el color rojizo se apoderaba de mi rostro al recordar lo que estuve a punto de hacer hace unos momentos, digo… ¿Por que me acerque tanto a su rostro? ¿Quería besarla? O ¿Solo fue la emoción del momento?

Aunque siendo honestos, no me hubiese molestado, después de todo soy un hombre con necesidades, y conociéndome yo nunca tomaría una relación enserio y mucho menos con Ring-ring, aunque tal vez yo podría aprovecharme un poco…Una relación sin compromisos no me vendría mal.

Argh…tengo que despejarme y dejar de pensar en ese tipo de acciones tan…irracionales

Entre a mi habitación y me paralice al ver a Ring-ring solo usando una toalla.

-¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?-Grito con el rostro completamente escarlata.

-¡E-Esta es mi habitación! ¿¡Que demonios haces aquí!?-Dije mirando hacia otra dirección.

-S-Si lo se pero creí haberte dicho que tomaría una ducha.-

Demonios…lo había olvidado.

-Solo vístete y sal de aquí.-

-No puedo…tengo sesiones de fotos y debo arreglarme muy bien…-

-Bueno tendrás que cancelarlas…un ninja no puede ser un "modelo", tienes que concentrarte en un solo objetivo…Destruir a tu enemiga.-

-¿Para que me convierta en alguien como tu?-

-¡Solo sal de aquí!-Dije señalando la salida.

-Esta bien, esta bien ¡Ya voy!-Dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

-Espera… ¿Usaste mi champú?-

-¿Como lo…

-Mis sentidos son mucho mejores que los tuyos, así que… ¡Regrésamelo!-Dije mientras caminaba hacía ella y trataba de arrebatarle la botella que ella escondía.

-¡Te comprare uno nuevo!.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras forcejeaba.

-¡Solo dámelo!.-Grite nuevamente, y como respuesta obtuve un golpe.

-¡Así no se trata a una dama!.-

-¡Tu no eres una dama! ¡Eres una princesa manipuladora y mandona!.-Estaba furioso…y no solo por el hecho de que yo le prohibiera usar mi champú, si no que ella siempre hacia lo que quería, no iba a permitir que cometiera ese tipo de faltas de respeto hacia mí.

-¿¡Ah si!? Pues ¡Tú eres el ninja especialista en la torpeza y en los malos planes!.-

-¿¡Malos planes!? Oh no dijiste eso.-Dije alejándome de ella.

-Si lo dije ¿Y que? No te tengo miedo…no eres mi jefe.-Me miro desafiando mi autoridad.

Bien hasta aquí… todos tenemos un límite ¿No? Tenia que mostrarle quien manda aquí.

Sujete nuevamente a Ring-ring de las muñecas y la atraje hacia mi uniendo mis labios contra los de ella, mientras poco a poco soltaba sus muñecas y sujetaba su cintura para atraerla aun más.

~Tobe pov's off~

~Ring-ring pov's on~

Me sobresalte por unos segundos, pero al ver como Tobe soltaba mis muñecas y sujetaba mi cintura, ignore todo a mi alrededor, rodee su cuello con mis brazos correspondiendo al beso y levante levemente mi pierna, probablemente nos veíamos muy cursis, incluso mas que Pucca y Garu.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por un par de golpes en la puerta, haciendo que Tobe y yo nos alejáramos bruscamente.

-¿Tobe? ¿Estas ahí? ¡Somos Chief y Clown!.-

¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡Si! ¡Esto era un sueño! O probablemente una pesadilla…

-Oh dios no…Chief, ahora no…-Dije cubriendo mis labios.

Tobe y yo intercambiamos miradas, estábamos nerviosos, muy nerviosos, preferiría mil veces una uña rota a estar en esta situación.

-No responde…creo que entraré-Dijo Chief.

¡No es un buen momento Chief! Bien…creo que tuve una buena vida, mire como la perilla giraba lentamente, pero Tobe me empujo hacia el baño junto con todas mis cosas y cerró la puerta.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?.-Dije al ver como Tobe cerraba la puerta.

-Confía en mi.-Dijo mientras me lanzaba mi ropa.-Solo vístete y en cuanto ellos se vayan tu sales de aquí.-

-E-Esta bien…Date la vuelta…-Murmure

-¡Pero!…-

-¡Solo hazlo!.-

Tobe suspiro y se dio la vuelta, mientras que yo me vestía lo mas pronto posible.

-Te dije que no estaba ¡Eh!.-

-Cállate Clown…-

-Oh ¿Chief?.-Dijo Tobe.

-¿Tobe?.-

-Estoy tomando una ducha…enseguida iré.-

-Bien…Clown quédate aquí, iré a ver a Shaman.-

-Esta bien…¡Eh!.-

Chief salió de la habitación de Tobe, pero había un pequeño problema.

-¿Y ahora que?.-

-Tomare una ducha, tu solo salta por la ventana.-Dijo Tobe mientras abría la llave y la tina comenzaba a llenarse.

-¿Que? ¿¡Estas loco!?.-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?.-

-No se…¿Decirle a Clown que se vaya?.-

-Esta bien lo haré…¡Clown!.-

-¿Que sucede? ¡Eh!.-

-Largo de mi habitación.-

-¡No puedo! Shaman trajo muchas cosas mágicas y me amenazaron para que no me acerque ¡Eh!.-

-Esta bien…no importa.-

-A mi me importa.-Murmuré.

-Salta por la ventana.-

-Ni loca lo haría.-

¿¡Es enserio!? ¿¡Que le sucedía a este sujeto!? Nos llevamos bien por unos momentos, después discutimos, coqueteamos y ahora ¡Nos besamos! ¡De nuevo! Nunca comprenderé a los ninjas.

-Bien…en ese caso puedes lavar mi cabello.-Tobe sonrió descaradamente.

-Prefiero morir…-Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bien…yo tomare mi baño…así que si quieres darte la vuelta hazlo…-

-¡Ja! Por primera vez te haré caso.-Dije cruzándome de brazos mientras me daba la vuelta.

Escuche como Tobe lanzaba sus prendas al suelo y entraba a la tina, suspire pesadamente, no podía creer que me encontrara en esta situación. Reí silenciosamente, era curiosamente graciosa no lo iba a negar, estar con Tobe hacían que las cosas se volvieran algo interesantes y cómicas.

-Oye, ¿Podrías regresarme mi champú?-Me di la vuelta y cerré con fuerza los ojos para regresárselo, y mientras me dirigía hacia el escuche como Tobe soltaba una carcajada.-Oh vamos Ring~, sabes que mueres por verme.-

-Preferiría estar encerrada con Pucca durante todo un día.-Fruncí el ceño.

-Por cierto, ¿No crees que tus labios están algo resecos?-

-¡Eres un idiota!-Grite sujetando la cabeza de Tobe al mismo tiempo que la hundía en el agua.

Y después de un largo y horrible rato, Tobe y yo nos escabullimos por la ventana hasta que llegue a mi habitación y retoque mi maquillaje. No comprendía por que los ninjas vagabundos estaban aqui, pero supongo que Tobe sabe lo que hace.

~Ring-ring pov's off~

-Bien, como sea ahora que estamos al fin reunidos, es tiempo de comenzar a planificar algunas estrategias ¿Alguna idea?-

-¡Oh! Podemos secuestrar a santa ¡Eh!-

-¿Y eso de que nos serviría Clown?-Dijo Ring-ring mientras limaba sus uñas.

-No tengo idea, pero podemos obligarlo a que nos de obsequios ¡Eh!.-

-¡Ese plan no tiene sentido!-Gritaron todos los presentes.

-¿Algún otro plan que si este relacionado con Pucca y Garu?-Dijo Tobe mientras miraba a Clown con molestia.

-¡Yo tengo uno!-Grito Shaman.-Verán desde hace tiempo he estado perfeccionando una poción de control que hará que Pucca sea parte de nosotros…-

-Me gusta como suena eso…pero ¿Esa pócima tiene algún efecto secundario?.-

-Bueno…Tal vez ella se enamore de ti pero…-

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso seria algo catastrófico! ¿Y luego que? ¿¡Como me quitaría a esa pequeña niña de encima!? ¡Yo no soy un idiota cursi y meloso! ¡Yo soy un ninja que esta muy concentrado en su objetivo! ¡Venganza!-Dijo Tobe mientras soltaba una carcajada "malvada".

 **((Oie oie Miko despacio, entendí la referencia :v**

 **M: Tenia que hacerlo :'v, chicas recuerden esto…El verdadero Tobe nunca tratara bonito a una chica :v, el es un obsesionado con la venganza y nos da fanservice Toberu xd ))**

-Si, eso se nota.-Dijeron Ring-ring y Chief al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces hay que revertir la pócima y la usamos con Garu.-

-Pero ¿Eso no hará que Garu se enamore de el?-Dijo Ring-ring mirando a Shaman

Tobe calló su risa y se petrifico mirando a todos de una forma aterradora, al imaginarse tal escena, el y su peor enemigo…

-¡No digas estupideces!.-Grito lanzando la mesa con un ligero rubor y una gran mueca de desagradado.

-¿Y si alguien coqueteara con alguno de ellos?-Dijo Shaman mientras miraba con temor a Tobe.

-¡No pienso coquetear con Garu!-Grito Tobe con un sonrojo notorio.

-Nadie dijo que tu deberías coquetear con Garu.-Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Tobe.

-Ahora entiendo por que esa obsesión con Garu.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras soltaba una carcajada y todos reían, claro a excepción de Tobe.

-¡Cállense!.-Grito Tobe mientras pisoteaba el suelo con fuerza.

-Además si tu no quieres coquetear con el, yo no tengo problema en hacerlo.-Ring-ring se señalo así misma y guiño un ojo.

-Claro que no.-Tobe la miro con molestia.-¿Otra idea?-

-¿Y si…intentamos secuestrar a alguno de ellos?-Chief miro con inseguridad a Tobe esperando otro grito, pero esta vez no lo fue.

-Buena idea Chief.-Sonrió levemente Tobe al escuchar una idea para nada ridícula.

-¿Y como esperan hacerlo? Pucca y Garu son muy sobre protectores el uno con el otro, no se quitan la vista de encima o los labios…iugh.-Ring-ring hizo una mueca al mencionar eso último.

-Es por eso que antes de llevar a cabo ese plan…debemos llevar a cabo otros más.-

-Tengo una idea...una pelea, eso lo solucionará.-Shaman miro a todos.-Asi separaremos a Pucca y a Garu de una buena vez por todas.-

-¿Como lo haremos? ¡Eh!-

-Puedo besar a Garu si quieren-Respondió Ring-ring coqueta mente.

Tobe pov's on

Mire a Ring-ring con molestia, por alguna razón eso me había molestado, solo un poco.

-Nadie besara a nadie…En especial tu pequeña escoria-Señale a Ring-ring y la rete con la mirada.

-¿Que? ¿Ahora me dirás a quien debo besar?.-Bufo, y esta vez no intentare callarla como hace unas horas.

-Bien…tal parece que todos necesitan algo de oxígeno para sus diminutas mentes, así que…conversen y sean amigos etcétera, estaré arriba golpeando cualquier cosa.-Dije mientras subía las escaleras sin ánimos.

-Amigos…¡Eso es! Tobe tengo un plan que complementa los últimos dos-

Me detuve por unos instantes y mire a Ring-ring, ella se veía decidida y yo estaría encantado de escuchar sobre su plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **AL FIN!!! Si finalmente pude actualizar :'v, pero bueno a veces asi es la vida :'v.**

 **Espero que hayan notado la pequeña referencia que hice :v**

 **y no no soy una "ardida" pero aceptemoslo, Tobe no trata bonito a Pucca, de hecho se odian xd y lo unico que tienen en común es su obsesión por Garu :v**

 **y no tampoco estoy diciendo que el ToRing sea mejor y mas canon (Solo en mis sueños :'v) recuerden que esta historia la hice para tener mas material de esta hermosa ship :'v**

 **Bye-nee~**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿De que estas hablando Ring-ring?-Chief miró a Ring-ring bastante confundida.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en…¿Que pasaría si los amigos de Pucca y Garu ocasionarán una pelea entre ellos?.-

-Pero Ching y Abyo no serían capaces de hacerles algo a sus mejores amigos.-

-Si de hecho ellos fundaron el "Club Garucca" ¡Eh!.-Dijo Clown mostrándoles su teléfono.

-Oh!~ ¿¡También eres miembro!?.-Grito Shaman con emoción junto con Clown. Tobe los miro y suspiro con molestia.

-Si lo sabemos mejor que nadie, ellos nunca traicionarían a sus amigos.-Dijo Tobe mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano. Ring-ring se sentó sobre la mesa y cruzo las piernas.

-Exacto, es por eso que ha llegado la hora de que Pucca y Garu se consigan nuevos amigos.-

-Oh!~ ¡Santa!.-Grito Clown.

-¡Nadie quiere a Santa!.-Gritaron todos mientras miraban a Clown con molestia.

-Espera…entonces ¿Seremos amigos de Pucca y Garu? ¿Solo así?-Respondió Shaman con algo de confusión.

-Creó que no funcionara, ellos son "Buenos" y nosotros…-

-¡Fabulosos! Descuida Chief, hay que hacerles creer que ahora somos como ellos, ya sabes…estúpidos y mal vestidos.-

-Espera…¿Tengo que comportarme como un torpe? ¿Ser bueno? ¿Que sigue? ¿Comer vegetales? ¿Ayudar a los pobres y ancianos? ¡Por favor! ¡Soy Tobe! El ninja mas grande de todos los tiempos, ¡Yo golpeo ancianos y les robo a los pobres solo por diversión! No seré un "Niño bueno".-

-¡Tobe espera! Esa es una buena idea, si nos hacemos "Niños buenos" tal vez podríamos arruinar aún mas a Pucca y Garu.-

-¡Bien pensado Chief!.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras chocaba los cinco con Chief.

-Oh!…Creo que ya entiendo.-Dijo Shaman recargándose en la pared.

-No comprendo ¡Eh!.-Clown miro a todos con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Tobe mientras se sentaba en un sofá.-¿Pueden explicarse mejor?.-

-Verás Tobe…el plan es…-Dijo Chief al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Tobe y murmuraba su plan. Mientras tanto en el rostro de Tobe poco a poco se formaba una sonrisa, El plan había sido aprobado.

Un par de horas después, todos caminaban por las calles de Sooga, muchas miradas los seguían con miedo, curiosidad o simplemente los aldeanos esperaban a que Pucca y Garu aparecieran.

-Arg…esto es horrible ¿Por que tengo que vestir con ropa normal?.-Dijo Tobe mientras caminaba encorvado y se cubría el rostro con una bufanda.-Me siento desnudo sin mi mascara y traje ninja.-

-En eso concuerdo con Tobe…nunca salgo de casa sin mi báculo.-Respondió Shaman.

-¡Oh vamos! Si queremos que nos crean debemos actuar bien ¿Verdad Chief?.-Ring-ring jugueteo con su cabello.

-B-Bueno…es algo extraño usar ropa distinta.-

-Esperen un segundo ¿Donde esta Clown?.-Ring-ring miro a su alrededor en busca de el.

-Fue a quitarse el maquillaje como le dijiste.-Shaman señalo a lo lejos a Clown. Clown caminaba hacia ellos con el rostro cubierto, no estaba acostumbrado a estar sin maquillaje y las únicas personas que lo habían visto sin el eran Shaman y Chief.

-Oh~ ¡Vamos amigo! No tienes por que cubrirte el rostro.-Dijo Shaman con una sonrisa.

-Es que…-

-¡Clown! ¡Si no te quitas las manos del rostro te cortaré los brazos!.-Amenazo Tobe a Clown mientras que este se limito a temblar y a quitarse lentamente las manos de su rostro.

-Esto es raro ¡Eh!.-Dijo Clown mirando a su alrededor.

-Wow…-Dijeron Tobe y Ring-ring al ver a Clown, que para nada parecía ser el.

-Si, Chief es la fuerza e inteligencia, yo la magia y Clown…bueno supongo que es el "niño bonito".-Dijo Shaman mientras se rascaba su nuca.

-¿Quien dice que los villanos somos feos?.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras caminaba hacia el chico pelirrojo.

-¿Enserio crees que soy "lindo" ¡Eh!.-Respondió Clown con un leve sonrojó.

-No solo yo…ellas también.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras señalaba a las chicas a su alrededor que suspiraban por el. Tobe miro con molestia la escena y arrojo su bufanda al suelo, dejando ver su rostro.

-No es para tanto…-Dijo cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Todos los pobladores presentes miraban al grupo de Villanos con curiosidad y claro que también llamo la atención de cuatro chicos en particular.

-¿No creen que esto es algo extraño?.-Dijo Garu mientras miraba a el grupo de villanos con desconfianza.

-Si pero ¿Saben que es mas extraño?.-Ching respondió seriamente.

-¿Que es?.-Respondieron sus tres amigos.

-Es que…¡No me había fijado que los villanos podrían ser lindos!.-Grito Ching mientras no apartaba la mirada de Tobe, Clown y Shaman.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Desde cuando te gustan los chicos malos!?.-Grito Abyo muy celoso.

-Desde que ellos comenzaron a vestirse así.-Ching soltó un gran suspiró.

-¡Ching!~ ¡Yo puedo ser malo! ¡Observa!.-Grito mientras tomaba los dumplings de Garu y los lanzaba lejos.

-¡Oye!.-Grito Garu.

–¿¡Lo viste!?.-Tomó a Ching de los hombros, pero lamentablemente ella solo miraba a los "chicos malos".

-Vaya…es raro verlos así ¿No crees?.-Pucca sonrió levemente y miro a Garu.

-¿¡Q-Que!?.-Garu aclaro su garganta.-Digo…¿A ti también te gustan los "chicos malos"?.-Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el lado contrarió con un ligero rubor. Pucca río levemente.

-A mi solo me gusta un tipo chico…-Dijo mientras besaba a Garu en la mejilla y este al mismo tiempo se sobresaltaba.

-Solo decía que, es bastante extraño que ellos estén vestidos así y que al parecer no están haciendo nada malo.-

-Si, eso es lo que me inquieta, creo que traman algo…-

-N-No lo se...-

-Pucca ellos son "villanos" y cualquier cosa que hagan es malo…solo iré hacia ellos, golpearé a Tobe y listo.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Espera…-Pucca detuvo a Garu.-Tal vez son "Villanos" pero…no creo que estén haciendo algo malo, digo…no tienen armas.-

-Con o sin armas ellos saben luchar.-Dijo Garu mientras apartaba delicadamente la mano de Pucca y los cuatro caminaban hacía Tobe.

-Oh! Ahí vienen…recuerda ser amable.-Murmuró Ring-ring.

-Arg…esta bien…¡Hola Garu! ¡Luces genial hoy! Dime son nuevos tus…tus…¿Pantalones?.-Sonrió nerviosamente, mientras que Clown y Shaman rieron.

-Ja! Pantalones.-Rio Abyo.

-Sin juegos Tobe…¿Que hacen aquí?.-Dijo Garu cruzando los brazos.

-Descuida, esto es solo un pequeño paseo.-

-¿Paseo?.-Pucca y Ching los miraron con confusión.

-Si claro….-

-¿Que sucede Garu? ¿Interrumpimos tu cita con Pucca?.-Dijo Ring-ring mientras sonreía burlonamente y su grupo de "Anti amigos" reían provocando que Garu se sonrojara violentamente y que Pucca riera levemente.

-¡Eso no les incumbe! Lo que quiero decir es que…si ustedes planean atacar, piénsenlo dos veces, no saben lo molesto que es derrotarlos siempre.-

-Descuida…nosotros dejamos las villanías para comenzar una vida mejor.-Dijo Tobe mientras tomaba las manos de sus aliados y que al mismo tiempo todos sonreían. Garu los miro por un par de segundos y comenzó a reír.

-Wow…-Dijeron Ring-ring y Chief al mismo tiempo.

-No sabia que Garu sabía reír.-Shaman miro a Garu con asombro.

-T-Tengo miedo…¡Eh!.-Lloriqueo Clown.

-Lo se…a mi también me asusta verlo reír, recuerdo ese día en el bosque de bambú en donde el estaba riéndose solo*.-Tobe comenzó a temblar mientras miraba con miedo a Garu.

-Con los años se acostumbrarán...-Respondieron Pucca, Ching y Abyo al mismo tiempo. Garu aclaro su garganta mientras reía levemente.

-¿Enserio creen que alguien les creerá eso? ¿Creen que soy estúpido?-

-Bueno…-Dijeron todos a excepcion de Pucca.

-¡NO respondan!…pero realmente no confió en ustedes.-

-Bien…en ese caso nosotros te lo demostraremos.-Chief arrojo un gran saco al suelo.

-¿Le robaron a Santa?.-Abyo miro el saco con curiosidad.

-No, ¿Por que no echan un vistazo?.-Ring-ring miro a Garu y guiño coquetamente.

Pucca, Garu, Abyo y Ching intercambiaron miradas, se acercaron lentamente al saco y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver su contenido.

-¿Lo ven? Son todas nuestras armas y trajes de combate, nosotros nos olvidamos del mal.-Tobe y Garu se miraron por un par de segundos.

-Ja…esto no prueba nada, ¿Es una especie de plan? Por que creo que es muy malo.-

-¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Tienes pruebas que dar? Y si es así, adelante habla.-Tobe cruzo los brazos y miro a Garu desafiándolo.

-Ja! ¿Realmente no recuerdas tu posición? Haz hecho muchas cosas malas y aún así ¿Quieres que confiemos en ti?.-

-Todos podemos cambiar, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo.-Tobe miro a Pucca y sonrió burlonamente.

-Tienes razón, todos podemos cambiar pero eso no significa que confiemos en ustedes.-

-Bien…con el tiempo lo harán, pero por ahora no quiero verte, me molesta un poco tu presencia.-

-Sabes, normalmente te golpearía y todos aquí reirían, pero sinceramente no prefiero perder mi tiempo contigo, y bien si no planean nada…por ahora, esta bien para mi, no podemos hacerles algo por no hacer nada…-Garu miro por ultima vez al grupo de villanos y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡G-Garu espera!.-Gritaron Ching y Abyo mientras trataban de seguirle el paso a Garu.

-Bueno…espero que estén hablando enserio…-Pucca miro desconfiadamente a los chicos.

-Descuida Pucca, esto es enserio solo trata de confiar ¿ok?.-Chief tomo a Pucca de los hombros y sonrió.

-E-Esta bien…-

-A propósito…¿Conoces algún trabajo para nosotros? Eso es lo que haría una buena persona ¿Verdad?.-

-Si, pero tal vez sus antecedentes sean un problema y…-Pucca continuó hablando con Chief.

Ring-ring miro la escena e inmediatamente se acerco a Tobe para murmurarle algo, a lo que el solo asintió y con cuidado de que nadie lo viera lanzo una bomba de humo que comenzó a cubrir el área en donde ellos se encontraban. Abyo, Ching y Garu se alertaron inmediatamente.

-¡Lo sabia!-Garu se dio la media vuelta mientras trataba de buscar a Tobe.-Esperen…¿En donde esta Pucca?.-

-Oh no…-Abyo, Ching y Garu corrieron rápidamente hacia la nube de humo en busca de Pucca. Pero no contaron con que ellos recibirían una emboscada ninja.

-Si, claro "Dejaremos las villanías".-Dijo Garu sarcásticamente mientras golpeaba a un par de ninjas.

-Esta bien, esta bien…¡Sentimos haber dudado de ti!.-Gritaron Ching y Abyo, mientras que Garu buscaba desesperadamente a Pucca entre todo el humo hasta que logro encontrar su silueta.

-¡Pucca!.-Corrió hacía ella y la cargó, suspiro aliviado. El humo comenzó a desvanecerse y todos los ninjas se encontraban en el suelo.

-Pucca ¿Estas bi…-Garu miro a la chica que estaba cargando, Ring-ring también lo miro con sorpresa, ya que ella creía que había sido cierto ninja de cola de caballo que la sujetaba en sus brazos.

-¿¡Por que demonios eres tu!?.-Se miraron con molestia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Dijo Tobe mientras bajaba a Pucca delicadamente.

-Si…pero ¿Por que tus ninjas…?- Chief, Ring-ring y Garu miraron la escena con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Oigan!.-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo con un muy notorio sonrojo, mientras Garu soltaba a Ring-ring haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-¡Garu!.-Protestó Ring-ring

-L-Lo siento…-Dijo mientras la ayudaba a colocarse de pie, miro nuevamente a Pucca y Tobe.

-Descuida…era de esperarse.-Tobe suspiro y camino hacia su grupo de amigos.-¿Están bien?.-

-¡Pucca!-Ching miro a Pucca y la abrazó Garu camino hacia Pucca y se inclino un poco sujetando su mejilla.

-¿Que sucedió?.-

-Los ninjas de Tobe, los atacaron y yo intente ayudar…-

-Espera…¿Tus propios ninjas te atacaron?.-Abyo se sorprendió y miro a Garu.

-Si, y los demás vendrán…-Chief suspiró.

-¿Como que los demás vendrán?.-

-Al parecer…no fue una buena idea decirles a los otros villanos que nosotros seriamos buenos, de hecho estamos huyendo de ellos…-

-No podremos regresar a casa…ellos nos matarían ¡Eh!.-

-¿Y ahora que haremos? Sin lugar a donde ir…no me sorprende que muramos de hambre muy pronto.-Suspiro tristemente Ring-ring mientras lloriqueaba junto con Chief en el pecho de Shaman. Pucca, Ching y Abyo los miraron con tristeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-¿Que tiene de malo ser bueno?.-Suspiro Shaman.

-Yo sólo quería ser bueno.-Dijo Tobe mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas. Garu se sobresalto al ver a Tobe llorar, no es como si fuera la primera vez que el lo haya visto llorar ya que Pucca en múltiples ocasiones lo hacia llorar, pero esta vez se sorprendió al ver la "increíble" actuación de Tobe.

-Que desagradable…-Pensó Garu mientras fruncía el ceño.

-D-Descuiden…de seguro encontraran un lugar, aunque puede que nadie los quiera y…¡Pueden acampar! el día es hermoso.-Dijo Ching, e inesperadamente comenzó a llover.

-¿Que demonios?.-Dijo Garu mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Todos comenzaron a lloriquear mientras santa casualmente pasaba por ahí tocando una canción triste con un violín.

-Oh vaya esto es tan triste…¡Bueno! ¡Buena suerte espero que encuentren un lugar!.-Garu sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, pero Pucca lo detuvo.

-¡E-Esperen! ¡Pueden quedarse con nosotros!.-Gritaron Ching, Abyo y Pucca al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Que!?.-Grito Garu mientras miraba a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pucca!-Grito una voz conocida por todos mientras se acercaba a ellos.-Tu turno comienza dentro de poco…-

-¡Dada! ¡Que bueno que estas aquí! Bien diles a todos que ¡Yo! Tengo razón.-Dijo Garu sujetando los hombros de Dada.-

-¿Q-Que sucedió?-

-¡D-Dada! ¿Tu nos ayudaras verdad?.-Ring-ring lo miro con tristeza.

-¡Por supuesto!.-Sonrió dejando a Garu mientras iba tras Ring-ring.

-¿Lo ven? Todos estamos con ustedes.-Abyo sonrió mientras abrazaba a Ching.

-¿Harían eso por nosotros?.-Chief miro a los chicos con alegría.

-Si, después de todo…somos amigos ¿Verdad?.-Pucca sonrió haciendo que todos a excepción de Garu comenzaran a lloriquear.

-¡Eres un ángel! ¡Nos haras llorar!-Todos abrazaron a Pucca y lloraron aun más, mientras la lluvia paraba y se formaba un arcoíris.

-Y a mi vomitar…-Garu suspiro con molestia y aparto la mirada de la escena.

Era cierto…Pucca era una chica muy dulce, amable y buena, pero en cierto modo amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo esas cualidades de su novia, el sabía mejor que nadie en que no debía confiar en ellos, pero al parecer todos estaban seguros sobre el cambio de los villanos.

-Bueno…Chief puedes quedarte conmigo.-Ching sonrió levemente.

-¡Oh! Entonces ¿Puedo quedarme contigo Abyo?.-Dijo Shaman.

-¡Claro!.-

-En ese caso Clown te quedaras conmigo.-Dada sonrió.

-¡Comida! ¡Eh!.-Clown saltaba alegremente.

-Entonces Tobe estarás con Garu y Ring-ring se quedara conmigo.-

-¿Eh? Espera…¿¡Que!?.-Gritaron Tobe, Ring-ring y Garu al mismo tiempo.

-Estaremos bien.-Pucca sonrió-¿Verdad Ring-ring?.-

-E-Eh…si como sea.-Cruzo los brazos.

-¡Garu! ¡Tendremos una noche de chicos en tu casa!.-Grito Abyo mientras saltaba con el resto de los chicos.

-Pucca…¿Podemos hablar un segundo?.-Garu tomo a su novia de los hombros y se la llevo a unos cuantos metros lejos de todos.

-¿Que sucede?.-

-¿¡Estas loca!? ¡Ni loco viviré con Tobe!.-

-¡Oh vamos! Ellos necesitan ayuda, además hace años ustedes vivieron juntos y casi se convierten en amigos.-Pucca río burlonamente haciendo que Garu gruñera.

-¡Lo se! Es solo que…ya sabes "MI CASA"-

-¿Uh? ¿Que tiene de malo tu casa?.-

-Es el único lugar en donde podemos estar tranquilos y…-Garu se sonrojo violentamente mientras apartaba la mirada.-No quiero estar a solas ahí con alguien que no seas tu.-

Pucca sonrió y beso a Garu haciendo que este se sobresaltara. -Descuida, esto será temporal, además no creó que Tobe este todo el tiempo ahí.-Pucca abrazo a Garu y lo beso nuevamente.

-Eso esperó…-Gruño nuevamente.

-Hoy estarán todos juntos, trata de llevarte bien con Tobe ¿Esta bien?.-Pucca sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de Garu.

-Bien…-Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Un par de horas después, ambos ninjas se miraban desafiantemente, llevaban así tal vez, segundos, minutos, horas, el tiempo parecía ir demasiado lento para estos dos.

-Así que…-Tobe fue el primero en romper el silencio, aclaro su garganta.-¿Que te gusta hacer?…Supongo que te tiene que gustar algo ¿Verdad?.-

-Meditar.-Garu trataba de ser lo mas frío posible con Tobe, no quería involucrarse con el, sabía que nada bueno podría salir de el.

-Oh…¿Algo mas?.-

-¿Por que te interesa lo que yo haga?.-

-No me interesa, solo trato de entablar una conversación, por que el silencio me molesta.-

-Enciende la tv o habla contigo mismo, solo no hables conmigo.-

-Oh vamos Garu~ ¿Que pierdes al hablar conmigo?.-

-Mi dignidad y orgullo…-

-Sabes…creo que me agradabas mas cuando tu no hablabas, Ja! Aun no puedo creer que rompieras tu voto de silencio por Pucca.-Tobe rió burlonamente.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?.-Garu se sonrojo levemente y frunció el ceño.

-No, para nada…es solo que me entere que dijiste muchas cosas cursis ese día.- Garu se sobresalto y golpeó la mesa, ¡Por supuesto! Pucca probablemente le dijo a Ching, ella a Abyo y Abyo…a toda la aldea. Su rostro se enrojeció, si Pucca pagará por haberle hecho eso y no solo ella, Ching y Abyo también.

-Así que…el pequeño Garu puede llegar a ser tierno.-

-¡D-Dije todas esas cosas vergonzosas por que creí que iba a morir! Y si moría, al menos no recordaría que algún día dije todas esas cosas, pero…aquí estoy, arrepintiéndome.-

-Tal vez te arrepientas pero…creo que hiciste muy feliz a Pucca.-

-Lo se, y eso es lo único que me importa.-

-Pf, no entiendo…¿En que momento crecimos?-

-Tal vez ¿Cuando todos sufrimos por la pubertad?.-Tobe y Garu intercambiaron miradas y sintieron un escalofrío al recordar esa horrible época.

-Todo pareció pasar tan rápido.-Tobe se recostó y suspiro. Garu suspiro y sonrió levemente al recordar aquella época en la que Pucca lo perseguía y en la que como el comenzaba a enamorarse de ella.

-Si…muchas cosas cambiaron…-

-¡Llegamos!.-Gritaron Abyo, Clown, Dada y Shaman mientras entraban por la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿¡Clown en donde esta mi cena!?.-Tobe se reincorporó y golpeó la mesa levemente.

-¡Aquí esta! Que bueno que Abyo nos escolto para no tener problemas.-

-Como sea ¿Trajeron bebidas?-

-Aquí tienes…-Shaman coloco un paquete de latas frente a el.

-¡Si! Hace mucho que no bebía alcohol.-Tomo un par de latas y se las ofreció a Abyo, Dada y Garu.-¡Beban con nosotros!-Tobe sonrió infantilmente.

-Esta bien…-Dijo Dada tomando una lata.

Abyo y Garu intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos.

-¿Que sucede?.-Clown tomo una lata y bebió un poco mientras miraba con curiosidad a Abyo y Garu.

-Bueno, creo que una no me vendría mal.-Dijo Abyo tomando la lata.

-¡Así se habla! Vamos Garu~.-

-N-No gracias, yo no tomo.-Dijo ocultando su rostro con un libro.

-¿Que? ¿Tienes miedo de ser un hombre? Vamos todos aquí ya somos adultos y…-

-¡No!-Golpeo la mesa y se sobresalto al ver lo que había hecho y se sonrojo levemente.-Es solo que…-

-Garu deja de ser Garu~…-Abyo sonrió burlonamente y Dada comenzó a reír.

-¡Abyo!-Dijo lanzándole el libro.

-¿A que te refieres Abyo?.-Clown, Shaman y Tobe intercambiaron miradas.

Abyo comenzó a reír mientras Garu se sonrojaba violentamente y cruzaba los brazos.

-Verán…Garu cambia totalmente cuando bebe, digamos que su personalidad es totalmente distinta a la suya.-

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!.-Grito Shaman.

-¡Cierto! ¡En la fiesta de año nuevo de hace dos años! ¡Eh!-

-Ese día no reconocí a Garu.-Dijo Dada bebiendo de su lata

-¡Cállense!.-Garu golpeó un par de veces mas la mesa.

-Oh ese dia decidí entrenar, ¿Que sucedió?.-Tobe sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Nada! ¡No sucedió nada! Y si quieren que beba ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré! Y Abyo…después te matare.-Garu se levanto y camino hacía Clown arrebatándole una lata y bebía de ella.-¡Listo! ¡Lo hice!-Dijo bebiéndose toda la lata.

Y un par de horas después, Garu seguía bebiendo pero esta vez estaba riendo después de cada lata.

-¡Quiero otra!.-Dijo tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-W-Wow, Garu ¿No crees que veinticinco latas fueron suficientes?.-Shaman le entrego otra lata.

-¡No!-Dijo lanzando su camisa lejos mientras bebía junto con Tobe, quien también estaba en el mismo estado que el.

-¡Debiluchos! ¡Se embriagaron con solo tres!-Tobe señalo a Clown y Dada. Shaman miro el cuarto completamente desordenado, miro a los chicos cantando, a Abyo que lloraba cada vez mas mientras mencionaba a Ching una y otra vez, pero lo mas sorprendente fue ver a Tobe y Garu conviviendo felices, suspiro…Si el era el único que puede controlarse al beber, a diferencia de los demás.

-Los ninjas si tienen mucha resistencia.-Dijo Shaman mientras recogía un par de latas.

-¡Oye Sanada! ¿Que sucedió en Año nuevo?.-Grito Tobe.

-Bueno, recuerdo que…En ese entonces yo bebí por la culpa de ese imbécil de…¡Roonie*! ¡Te odio idiota!.-Grito agitando su puño.

-¡Celos! ¡Celos!.-Cantaron Abyo, Clown y Dada.

-¡Si! ¡Ese día Pucca me ignoro!.-Sollozo-Entonces yo decidí ¡Ahogar mis penas!, Hice muchas cosas semidesnudo, golpee un par de veces a Dada ¡Lo siento viejo! ¡Eres el mejor!.-Rio Garu.

-¡Eso se lo hubieras dicho a mis costillas rotas!.-Grito Dada.

-Ja! ¡Lo se! ¡Oh! También rete a Abyo a un duelo…de baile y ¡Gane! ¡Por que yo soy mejor que ustedes idiotas!.-Garu señalo a todo y comenzó a reír.

-¡Master!.-Abyo y Dada señalaron a Garu.

-¡Soy tu fan!.-Grito Clown.

-Oh si…y también bese un par de veces a Ring-ring…ya saben en los labios-Garu bebió de su lata y río.

Tobe y Dada escupieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a toser.

-¿¡Que hiciste que!?.-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno…hice muchas cosas semidesnudo, golpee a Dada…-

-¡No! ¡Tu besaste a mi novia!.-Grito Dada reincorporándose.

-¿¡Tu que!?.-Grito Tobe reincorporándose.

-¡Oh! ¡Supérala! En ese entonces tu y ella ya habían terminado, además no fue mi intención hacerlo, creí que era Pucca…-Dijo bebiendo otra lata.

-¡Oye! Bueno…tal vez tengas algo de razón, a ella no le importo que me rompieras las costillas.-Dijo Dada mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿¡Enserio la besaste!?.-Grito Tobe mientras sujetaba a Garu del cuello de su camisa.

-Si, y por eso Pucca casi nos mata…aunque al final de la fiesta Pucca y yo…-Suspiro-¿Les he dicho lo mucho que me gusta verla así? Es irresistible.-

-¿Como puedes cambiar de tema tan fácil?.-

-No lo se, solo pensé en ella…y en lo bien que besa~, ¡Ahora recuerdo que ustedes también la han besado! ¡Idiotas!.-Dijo lanzándoles las latas.

-¡Fueron accidentes!.-Gritaron Tobe, Abyo y Dada.

-Esto merece fotos de recuerdo…-Shaman comenzó a fotografiarlos.

-¡Ching! ¿¡Por que ya no me amas!?.-Grito Abyo llorando.

-¡Ring-ring! ¿¡Por que ya no me amas!?-Dada se arrodillo mientras lloraba.

-Yo…no tengo nada que decir-Lloriqueo Tobe.

-¡Yo no tengo a nadie!.-Lloraron Shaman y Clown.

-Oh, cierto…soy el único que tiene novia aquí y que no morirá solo a diferencia de ustedes.-Garu comenzó a reír haciendo que todos lloraran.

-¡Presumido!.-Gritaron todos.

-Shaman, Grábalo…-Todos rieron mientras miraban como Garu, bebía tranquilamente.

-Si…podremos mostrarle el vídeo una y otra vez para torturarlo.-Sonrió diabólicamente.-¡Vamos Garu! ¡Cuéntanos mas sobre Pucca!.-

-¡Okey!.-Sonrió con un leve sonrojo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Venganza!.-Sonrío Tobe con malicia.

-

-

-

 **¡Hola a todos espero que estén muy bien!, bueno…Hace mucho que no hago acto de presencia y les pido mil disculpas por eso :'v, pero aquí estoy con esta nueva actualización que definitivamente ame escribir XD.**

 **Por cierto aclarare un par de cosas que tal vez algunos de ustedes no entendieron la referencia *Inserte imagen del Capitan America(?)***

 **1-Cuando Tobe menciona que vio a Gru reir solo, fue en el capitulo "Problema invisible" y tal vez recuerden que Pucca le haci cosquillas a Garu mientras los ninjas de Tobe intentaban atacarlo XD**

 **2-Roonie, tal vez a muchos no les suene ese nombre, pero se trata de un personaje que salio en un par de cortos de Pucca (Los cuales VOOZ borro :'v) y cabe mencionar que este personaje es algo parecido a Ring-ring y que al parecer esta interesado en Pucca 7v7**

 **Y también me paseaba por aquí para desearles a todos Una muy Feliz Navidad (Re-Atrasada :'v) y Un Prospero Año Nuevo, a todos los Que Siempre leen estas historias deformes y los que no también :v**

 **Que Así...Espero que este año hayan pasado un gran momento y que el próximo sea mejor, y que se pasen super en grande con todas las personas que aman y recuerden que los regalos no sean lo más importante, pero espero que hayan recibido muchos (somos unos interesados lol)**

 **En fin ... ¡Felices fiestas! /**

 **Bye-nee~**


	7. Chapter 7

Era un nuevo día en Sooga, muy pacifico y hermoso, así solían ser los días en Sooga. En el Chin-dooda los chefs abrían sus puertas a los clientes comenzando así un nuevo día de trabajo, aunque faltaba algo.

-¿¡En donde se habrá metido Dada!?.-Grito Dumpling

-Probablemente se quedo dormido.-Dijo Linguini mientras colocaba una pizarra afuera de la puerta.

-No es normal que llegue tan tarde.-Ho miro alrededor.

-¡Buenos días!.-Pucca sonrió mientras colocaba un par de platos en una mesa.

-¡Buenos dias Pucca!.-Contestaron alegremente los Chefs.

-Ring-ring y yo saldremos junto con Chief y Ching.-

-B-Buenos días.-Ring-ring miro apenada a los tres chefs.

-Buenos días Ring-ring.-Ho sonrío

-Esta bien querida, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco…-

-¿Sucedió algo?.-

-Si…Dada aún no llega y ¡No sabemos en donde se metió!.-

-¡Oh! Yo se en donde esta, si quieren puedo ir por el…-

-Gracias pequeña…espero que siga vivo para que yo lo mate.-Los tres chefs rieron.

-¡Vamos Ring-ring!.-Dijo Pucca mientras sonreía y se llevaba a Ring-ring del brazo.

Un par de minutos después ambas chicas caminaban por el bosque de bambú.

-Así que…¿Iremos a la casa de Garu?.-

-Si, Abyo dijo que tendrían una "Noche se Chicos" y tal vez ellos durmieron hasta tarde.-

-Si claro…-

Pucca se acerco a la puerta, pero antes se coloco un poco de brillo labial, después de todo no podría contenerse al ver a Garu, Ring-ring cruzó los brazos y rodó los ojos. Pucca suspiro y golpeo un par de veces la puerta.

-¿Eh?…-Repitió un par de veces mas sin obtener respuesta alguna.-Esto es raro…-

-Oh no…¡Probablemente Tobe y Garu se mataron entre si! Y los demás murieron en el intento de separarlos.-

-¡Garu!.-

-¡Tenemos que entrar!.-

-¡Demonios! ¡Olvide la llave que me dio Garu!.-Ring-ring miro a Pucca enarcando una ceja.-Bien…yo la tome "prestada".-

-Eso no importa…Hay que derribarla…¿Lista?.-Ring-ring retrocedió un par de pasos.

-S-Si…-Pucca retrocedió al igual que Ring-ring.

-1…2…¡3!.-Gritaron mientras derribaban la puerta con una patada, ambas se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la habitación totalmente destrozada y a los chicos en el suelo, en especial al ver a Garu y Tobe durmiendo juntos. Se cubrieron la nariz al oler el alcohol.

-¡Oigan!.-Grito Ring-ring haciendo que todos los chicos despertaran.

-¡Mi cabeza!-Gritaron todos los chicos a excepción de Shaman.

-¿Que sucedió?.-Dijo Pucca mirando alrededor.

-Vaya…si que saben controlarse al momento de beber.-Ring-ring cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Q-Que hora es?.-Dijo Abyo mientras buscaba su reloj.

-Son las siete y media, oh y por cierto Dada…tienes que ir al trabajo ahora, o si no te matarán.-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Gracias por recordármelo Pucca!.-Dijo Dada mientras se levantaba a toda velocidad y corría lo más rápido posible hacia el restaurante.

-Vaya…si que se divirtieron.-Ring-ring miro todas las latas vacías en el suelo.

-Si…tal vez no fue tan desagradable convivir así.-Tobe sonrió levemente mientras se reincorporaba.

-Bueno…despídete de tus amiguitos, hoy tienen que buscar un empleo.-

-No me siento muy bien ¡Eh!.-Clown se quejo y Abyo lo ayudo a colocarse de pie junto con Shaman.

-Te llevaremos con un doctor.-

-Mi estómago no deja de rugir…-

-viejo, creo eso es hambre.-Dijo Shaman mientras se alejaba junto con Clown y Abyo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?.-Ring-ring miro a Tobe.

-Si…solo necesito un baño.-

-Bien…hablare con Chief.-Ring-ring salió de la casa y miro a Tobe con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Usare tu ducha…-Tobe miro a Garu y salió de la habitación.

Garu solo asintió y miro a su novia con un ligero rubor.

-Descuida…no es malo que te diviertas de esta forma de vez en cuando.-

-Lo se, pero recuerda la ultima vez que bebí yo no…-

-Eso ya quedo atrás…Dime ¿Tienes hambre?.-Pucca sonrió y le mostró una caja de fideos, ella conocía perfectamente a su novio.

Garu sonrió levemente sujetó la mejilla de Pucca y se acerco hacia su rostro, Pucca se ruborizó levemente y sonrió, amaba que el tomara la iniciativa.

-¡Garu! ¡El Agua esta fría!.-Grito Tobe mientras caminaba hacia ellos con solo una toalla arruinando el momento.-Oh…ustedes estaban…-

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡No!.-Garu se sonrojo violentamente y aclaro su garganta, Pucca soltó una pequeña risa.-¡Te dije que antes tienes que encender el calentador!.-

-¡Lo siento!.-Grito Tobe mientras se alejaba.

-Creí que Tobe y tu no durarían ni una hora juntos…-Pucca sonrió burlonamente.

-Bueno…al principio si fue algo incomodo, pero no creas que me llevaré bien con el.-Garu gruño y cruzo los brazos.-A propósito ¿Como te fue con Ring-ring?.-

-Bueno…fue algo extraño pero al final, creo que al fin nos llevamos bien…-

-Aún sigo pensando que todo esto es muy raro…-

Pucca beso a Garu haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-No pienses en eso ahora, primero tenemos que limpiar todo este desastre, después desayunaremos.-Pucca se dio la media vuelta mientras abría las ventanas. Garu sonrió levemente y suspiro.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Tobe se recostaba en la tina de agua caliente mientras tomaba su teléfono.

-Vaya…ya era hora de que llamarás.-Contestó Ring-ring por la otra línea.

-Eso no importa…¿Que están haciendo esos dos ahora?.-

-Yo que se…creí que estabas con ellos.-

-No…estoy ahora mismo tomando un baño…apuesto a que ellos dos están besuqueándose en este momento…que asco.-

-No…ellos están limpiando todo lo que hicieron anoche, los estoy viendo por la ventana.-

-¿Que te dijo Chief?.-

-Oh, me dijo que Muji causara disturbios mas tarde.-

-Perfecto…tenemos tiempo.-

Ambos callaron por un par de minutos, Tobe quería hablar sobre el beso entre Garu y ella, mientras que Ring-ring simplemente quería escucharlo aún mas.

-Yo…-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Si?.-Ring-ring sonrió inconscientemente.

-No importa, solo quería decirte que…tal vez tu y yo…-

-¿Tu y Yo…?.-

-Entrenemos después del desayuno.-Dijo mientras cortaba la llamada.

Ring-ring miro desilusionada su teléfono, espera ¿Realmente ella esperaba que Tobe le dijera otra cosa? ¡Claro que no!, guardo su teléfono y miro a Pucca y a Garu.

Pucca reía mientras abrazaba a Garu, mientras este sonreía levemente, Ring-ring los miro con algo de nostalgia tal vez ella estaba solo un poco feliz por ellos, después de todo esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Suspiro con tristeza, ojala ella encuentre a alguien así, alguien con quien ser así de feliz, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no…en estos momentos solo le importaba destruir a Pucca, si…no tenía que pensar en otra cosa mas que eso. Suspiro y camino hacia la pareja melosa e inmediatamente Garu le entregó un par de bolsas de basura.

-Supongo que vienes a ayudar…-

-Aw~ que dulce eres, ¿Arruine tu momento a solas con Pucca?.-

-No, pero tu "novio" no es muy tranquilo cuando bebe, por eso tendrás que limpiar todo lo que el hizo.-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cual novio!?.-Ring-ring se sonrojo violentamente, si tal vez tenia razón, Tobe no sabe lo que hace cuando bebe, espera…¿¡Por que demonios lo considero como su novio!?

-¿De que están hablando?.-Tobe se acerco a ellos mientras secaba su cabello.

-¡De nada! ¡Nada!.-Rio nerviosamente.

Pucca y Garu intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-En fin ¿Tienes comida? Muero de hambre…-Tobe miro a Garu mientras bostezaba.

-¡Esperen! ¿Por que no desayunamos todos juntos?.-Pucca sonrió.

-¿Que?.-Los tres se miraron con molestia.

-¡Bien! Vayamos todos al comedor.-Dijo Pucca mientras tomaba las cajas de fideos.

-¡Que buena idea Pucca!.-Tobe la sujeto de los hombros y sonrió.-Así podremos convivir juntos.-Dijo mientras se llevaba a Pucca hacia el comedor, dejando a Ring-ring y Garu bastante molestos.

-¿Que pretende hacer ese idiota?.-Pensaron ambos mientras los seguían.

Pucca había preparado la mesa, Garu se sentó a un lado de ella mientras miraba desconfiadamente a Tobe, ¿Por que quería ser amable con Pucca? El también podía serlo, pero no es como si el lo demostraría en público, el lo haría, cuando este a solas con ella, claro. Ring-ring se sentó del otro lado de Pucca, mientras miraba a Tobe con el ceño fruncido. Todos intercambiaron miradas por un par de segundos.

-Saben nunca creí que nosotros cuatro algún día conviviéramos juntos.-Pucca río levemente.

-Tienes razón, yo jamás hubiese imaginado, desayunar con los sujetos que juraron eliminarnos, si…creo que a todos nos sorprende.-Garu miro con molestia a Tobe y a Ring-ring quienes también le devolvieron el gesto.

-B-Bueno…es mejor olvidar, eso ya es del pasado ¿No lo creen?.-

-Eso no se puede olvidar ni con amnesia.-Dijo Garu mientras bebía de su té.

-Así que…Pucca Garu, ¿Por que ocultaron su relación?.-Ring-ring miro a ambos y sonrió descaradamente.

Pucca comenzó a reír mientras que Garu escupía el té y su rostro se tornaba rojizo.

-¿Por que de repente todos se interesaron en nosotros?.-

-¿Hablas enserio? Garu, ustedes dos no dejaban de correr por toda la aldea, todos sabíamos que terminarían juntos.-Ring-ring soltó una carcajada.

-Cierto, creo que desde siempre considerábamos a Pucca como tu novia.-

-¿¡Enserio!?.-Pucca sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿¡Enserio!?.-Garu frunció el ceño mientras su rostro seguía totalmente escarlata.

-Oh! ¿Recuerdas cuando fue el cumpleaños de Pucca?, ella dijo que la besaste.-

-¿¡Que!?.-

-Ah~ fue tan romántico~.-Pucca suspiro como toda una enamorada.

-N-No se confundan, ¡N-No fue un beso!.-

-Para mi lo fue.-Pucca soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Solo lancé un beso…-Garu murmuro.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada al ver el rostro de Garu, el siempre había sido muy indiferente a los insultos, pero cuando se trataba de Pucca, era bastante divertido ver sus reacciones.

-¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Casarse con Chief? ¿Apunto de casarse con Dada?.-Tobe y Ring-ring se paralizaron y comenzaron a toser, Garu sonrió mientras bebía su té, claro que el también podría ser engreído y arrogante de vez en cuando.

-Fueron cosas de niños…-Ring-ring soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-¡Exacto! Además, ¿Convertir una espada en un anillo?.-

-¿¡A-Ah si!? Pues ¿Que me dices de esa vez cuando tu fingiste unas heridas y me demandaste?.-

-O ¿Cuando Garu se encelo de su propio clon?.-Ring-ring soltó una carcajada.

-Mira quien habla…Señorita perdedora Sooga.-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?.-Ring-ring se levanto de la mesa y miro a Garu con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo que oíste!.-

-Bien, fue suficiente…Ring-ring después molestaremos a Garu…-Tobe sonrió.

-¡Cállate! ¡Maldito obsesivo compulsivo!.-Gritaron ambos mientras le dirigían una mirada de desagrado a Tobe.

-¿¡Como me llamaron!?.-Tobe se levanto y golpeo la mesa un par de veces.

-¡Obsesionado! Básicamente toda tu niñez y pubertad solo era: "Garu" "Garu" "Garu".-Ring-ring imito la voz de Tobe.

-¿¡Que me dices de ti "Señorita perfecta"!? Desde siempre te ha importado llamar la atención.-Garu se levanto de la mesa y señalo a Ring-ring.-¡A nadie mas le importaba!.-

-¡Oh claro! Y ¿Qué hay de ti? **_Tsundere_** , Pucca paso diez años sin ser correspondida, ¡Solo por que no admitías tus sentimientos!.-Tobe señalo a Garu.

-¿¡ ** _Tsundere_**!? ¡Ni siquiera se que significa eso!.-

Tobe, Ring-ring y Garu continuaron insultándose y gritándose entre sí, hasta que un golpe en la mesa y una mirada bastante molesta por parte de Pucca hizo que se calmaran.

-Chicos…No me obliguen a calmarlos por la fuerza, ahora…¡Siéntense y convivían!-Pucca cambio su expresión dulce a una muy terrorífica, Garu sabia lo que pasaba cada vez que su novia se molestaba así, los tres sonrieron nerviosamente y se sentaron a tomar su desayuno.

-Así que…¿Qué piensan hacer el día de hoy?.-Pucca miro a Tobe y Ring-ring, quienes comenzaron a temblar levemente.

-Oh, nada fuera de lo normal…Me gustaría entrenar un poco, ¿V-Verdad Ring-ring?.-

-S-Si.-

-Entonces pueden entrenar con Garu, ¿No tienes ningún problema con eso verdad Garu?.-Pucca sonrió y miro a su novio.

-N-No…-Dijo Garu evitando la mirada de Pucca.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces…¡Les diré a los demás que vengan a entrenar contigo Garu!.-

-¡Perfecto! Mi pasatiempo favorito, el cual me gusta hacerlo exclusivamente solo, ahora lo hare con muchas personas, ¡Me muero de la emoción!.-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras comía de sus fideos.

Un par de horas después los demás chicos llegaron a la casa de Garu y todos comenzaron a entrenar.

-Vaya, creo que estoy extrañamente feliz.-Suspiro Abyo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Abyo?.-

-Pues, todos crecimos juntos y ahora, ¡Todos somos amigos! ¿No es lindo?.-

-Si claro, ¡Amigos!.-Garu suspiro.-Aun recuerdo cuando Tobe quería asesinarme…oh esperen eso fue hace solo dos días.-

-¿Podrías dejar de responder tan sarcásticamente?.

-Si no quieres una respuesta sarcástica, entonces no hagas una pregunta estúpida.-

Todos suspiraron y cruzaron los brazos, definitivamente extrañaban el voto de silenció.

-Parece que alguien necesita relajarse…-Tobe bufo, esto estaba mal, necesitaban ganarse la confianza de Garu, todo podría resultar un desastre y su plan terminaría antes de tiempo.

-Tienes razón Tobe, Pucca me sorprende que tu novio sea así, no es algo HONORABLE, ¿Verdad?.-Ring-ring sonrió maliciosamente haciendo que Garu se sobresaltara un poco al resaltar la palabra "HONORABLE".

-Oh…Te demostrare cuan honorable soy.-Dijo Garu mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

-¡Garu!.-Pucca grito, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, en especial su novio, oh claro que estaba molesta, tenían que hablar de una buena vez, tomo a su novio del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando hacia dentro de la casa de Garu, dejando a todos un tanto inquietos.

-Peleas de pareja…-Respondieron todos ante el ambiente un tanto incómodo.

-¿¡Que demonios sucede contigo!?.-Grito Pucca nuevamente.

-Estoy molesto, Pucca…yo realmente lo siento, Intento llevarme bien con ellos pero, enserio creo que algo traman.-

-Garu…Sabes que confió y creo en ti, pero no estaría mal si tu hicieras lo mismo conmigo…-Pucca suspiro desanimadamente.

-Claro que creo y confió en ti, mas que nadie, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo podría pasar…-Garu tomó las manos de Pucca.

-Bueno, si algo "llegase a pasar" me asegurare de estar siempre a tu lado.-Pucca sonrió y abrazó a su novio.

Garu sonrió levemente y correspondió a el abrazo, el solo podía confiar en ella, era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Garu, al fin tenemos un momento a solas…-Murmuró Pucca mientras se acercaba a los labios de Garu.

-E-Esta bien, pero que sea rápido, los demás están esperándonos.-Frunció el ceño y se enrojeció levemente.

Pucca sonrió y deposito un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Garu y rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos mientras que Garu le correspondía el beso y abrazaba levemente su cintura.

-¡Garu!.-Tobe corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad, pero se detuvo al verlos.-Oh…¿Ustedes estaban…? Vaya que se reconcilian rápido.-

-¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no!.-Garu de alejo rápidamente de Pucca y carraspeo su garganta.-Digo…¿Qué sucede?.-

Pucca miro bastante divertida a su novio y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Se dice que Muji esta causando problemas ahora mismo en la aldea.-

-¿De nuevo?.-Pucca y Garu suspiraron pesadamente.

-Si y pensaba que ¿Tal vez podríamos ayudarlos?.-

-Eso seria grandioso, Muji tiene muchos zombies, ¡Andando!.-Pucca sonrió y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta.

-¿No vienes?.-Tobe miro a Garu de reojo.

-S-Si…-Dijo Garu mientras seguía a su novia.

Tobe sonrió levemente, la primera fase estaba comenzando.

Un par de minutos después los nueve jóvenes llegaron a toda velocidad, la escena parecía ser de una película de terror, los zombies atemorizaban a todos en la aldea.

-¡Busquen a esos traidores!.-Grito Muji a lo lejos.

-Oh no…Muji quiere atacarnos.-Dijo Ring-ring al ver la expresión furiosa de Muji.

-Cerebros…-Repetían una y otra vez los zombies que caminaban alrededor.

-Ja! Suerte que Tobe y Abyo son inmunes a los zombies.-Garu dio un par de palmaditas en las cabezas de estos dos mientras soltaba una carcajada. Todos a excepción de ellos soltaron una carcajada.

Tobe y Abyo intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bien, ¿Alguien tiene un plan?.-Ching miro a todos.

-Si, ¡Que Tobe no diga el plan por que son patéticos! ¡EH!.-Sonrió Clown.

-¡Clown!.-Tobe lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Buen plan, pero eso no nos sirve ahora.-Respondió Ring-ring.

-¡Esperen! Primero tenemos que atrapar a todos los zombies.-Pucca señalo la tienda de Santa.-La tienda de Santa es bastante amplía.-

-Entonces, debemos atraer a los demás hacia ahí y encerrarlos.-Chief miro a Pucca y ambas sonrieron.

-Pero ¿Cómo los llevaremos ahí?.-Ching miro a los zombies que se paseaban felizmente.

-Shaman, tu y Clown los llevaran hacia allá, Pucca, Ching y Chief los encerraran y yo…em, buscaré heridos.-Ring-ring sonrió nerviosamente y se alejo de todos.

-¡Yo iré contigo Ring-ring!.-Grito Tobe mientras seguía a la peli azul.

-Bien…nosotros nos encargaremos de Muji!.-Grito Garu mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Muji.

-¡Hi-Ya!.-Grito Abyo mientras se arrancaba la camisa y seguía a Garu.

Shaman y Clown hicieron una señal y los zombies asintieron, de pronto comenzaron a comportarse un poco mas agresivos, Pucca, Ching, Chief Shaman y Clown comenzaron a luchar contra ellos.

Muji esquivaba los ataques de Abyo y Garu mientras buscaba a Tobe y Ring-ring.

-¿Qué sucede Muji? ¿Estas muy viejo para luchar?.-Abyo soltó una carcajada y Muji lo golpeo con su bigote.

-Menos charla y mas golpes.-Dijo Garu mientras trataba de cortar el bigote con su espada.

Mientras tanto, Tobe y Ring-ring se encontraban detrás de una tienda, una tienda de Armas ninjas.

Los ninjas de Tobe aprovecharon la situación de los zombies para robar algunas armas.

-Bien…ahora que tenemos armas creo que harían falta unos trajes nuevos para todos.-

-No los necesitamos…-

-Oh claro que si, los que usan son bastante anticuados pero no es todo, escuche que el Maestro Soo tiene unos trajes muy especiales para ninjas, y son algo así como mi traje de combate.-

-Oh~ suena interesante.-

-Así es…Tus ninjas necesitan nuevos trajes.-

-¿Trajes para nosotros? Usted es muy amable ama Ring-ring.-Lloriquearon los ninjas.

-Como sea…Si ya terminaron pueden irse, no queremos levantar sospechas.-

-¡Si maestro!.-Todos los Ninjas hicieron una reverencia y se fueron con toda la mercancía robada.

-Espera y ahora que haremos con "Los heridos".-

-Oh descuida he pensado en todo, le dije a Muji que golpeara a Santa, así que solo tenemos que ir a su absurda tienda.-

-Bien pensado…-

Tobe y Ring-ring se miraron por un segundos y el silencio era bastante incómodo.

-Y-Yo…Bueno, tu…-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Si?.-Dijo Ring-ring.

-¿C-Cómo te fue anoche con Pucca?.-

-Oh…bueno no fue nada mal, ella solo hablaba de Garu ya sabes, amor, Garu, besos.-

-¿Besos?.-

-Si…Muchos besos…-

-Hablando de besos.-

-¿S-Si?

-Yo…bueno, supe de tu beso con Garu…en la fiesta de año nuevo.-

-¿¡C-Cómo sabes eso!?.-Ring-ring se enrojeció por completo.

-Digamos que Garu habla mucho cuando toma, y tal parece que…también besa a las personas cuando esta en ese estado.-Tobe sonrió levemente.

-¿Acaso eso te molesta?.-Ring-ring miro a Tobe seriamente y la sonrisa de este se desvaneció.

Mientras tanto con los demás, los chicos lograron acabar con los zombies de Muji, mientras que Abyo y Garu aun seguían luchando contra el.

-Vaya, para ser bastante viejo si que esta resistiendo.-Dijo Abyo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Garu noto que Muji estaba algo distraído, el momento perfecto para atacar.

Mientras tanto Muji buscaba a Ring-ring y Tobe, fue algo absurdo que le pidieran que atacara la aldea así de repente, pero ambos le prometieron que le pagarían bien, no podía negarse, aunque aun se preguntaba el por que ellos dos estaban trabajando juntos, era bastante sospechoso.

Muji seguía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un corte, miro hacia abajo y noto que Garu logro cortar un lado de su bigote.

-¡Mi amado bigote!.-Lloriqueo, y fulminó con la mirada a Garu.

-Oh no…-Garu sonrió nerviosamente.

~Tobe Pov's on~

¿Que clase de pregunta fue esa?, Mire a Ring-ring y ella parecía hablar en serio.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?.-

-Bueno, algo me dice que estas un poco molesto, lamento si no lo dije antes, pero eso solo fue algo ambiguo y sin ningún significado.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto y me das una explicación?.-

-¿Eh?.-

-¿¡Acaso creíste que yo estaba celoso!?.-Solté una carcajada.

-No…pero sabes, Tu y Garu tienen eso en común, cuando ambos beben, besan a las personas sin razón ¿Verdad?.-

Paré de reír al escuchar eso último, o vaya que esta chica era algo fastidiosa, aunque de cierto modo tenia razón en esa parte.

-Tu arrogancia no terminara nunca ¿Verdad?.-

-Oh bueno…es algo que tenemos en común…-Sonrió lascivamente, haciendo que yo me sonrojara levemente.

Ambos intercambiamos miradas e inconscientemente…Nos besamos, de nuevo.

~Tobe Pov's off~

-¡Me las pagaras Garu!.-Grito Muji mientras con el otro extremo de su bigote tomo a Garu y lo lanzó por los aires. Cosa que no le gusto para nada a su novia.

-¡Oye!.-Grito Pucca con molestia, Muji se paralizó y en cuestión de segundos Pucca lo había golpeado tan fuerte, que el también fue a volar por los aires. Sus zombies miraron la escena y todos salieron huyendo.

-Nadie se mete con mi novio.-Sacudió un par de veces su vestido y suspiro con molestia.

-Wow, ¡Pucca eso fue genial!.-Grito Shaman.

-Gracias.-Sonrió levemente.

-Sabes, siempre me he preguntado algo…Pucca ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Garu?.-Chief miro con curiosidad a Pucca.

-¡Cierto! Pucca soy tu mejor amiga y no entiendo como fue que te fijaste en Garu…-

-Si…¿Por qué en Garu? Digo, no es que este mal es solo que…¿Por qué el? ¡Eh!.-Clown ladeó su cabeza un par de veces.

Pucca se sonrojo y suspiro como toda una enamorada.

-Oh bueno, es una larga historia…oh esperen ¿¡En donde esta Garu!?.-

-Muji lo lanzo muy lejos, deberíamos buscarlo.-Abyo miro a su alrededor en busca de su mejor amigo.

-¡S-Si! Espero que Garu este bien…-Pucca suspiro y comenzó a caminar en busca de Garu.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ese lugar, Garu se estaba reincorporando, vaya que fue una caída muy fea.

-Muji me las pagará…-Gruño mientras sacudía sus prendas, tomo su espada y comenzó a caminar no quería preocupar a nadie y mucho menos a Pucca.

Miro las calles totalmente destrozadas, esos zombies habían hecho un gran alboroto. Pero le llamó la atención la tienda de armas ninjas que estaba completamente intacta, enarco una ceja y se acerco a ella.

Se sorprendió al verla completamente vacía, noto que al lado de ella había un callejón con muchos ladrillos, camino hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la tienda, observo por un momento hacia el bosque, probablemente alguien aprovecho todo el alboroto de los zombies para robarla pero ¿Quién?, sus sentidos ninjas le estaban alertando una presencia, probablemente el ladrón.

Desenvainó su espada y comenzó a retroceder, escucho un par de ruidos mas y se dio la vuelta, listo para atacar pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con Tobe y Ring-ring bastante "amigables". Tanta fue su sorpresa que dejo caer su espada llamando la atención de estos dos.

Tobe y Ring-ring se alejaron rápidamente y sus rostros se tornaron carmesí. Los tres intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a gritar.

-¿¡Qué demonios esta pasando aquí!?.-Grito Garu con un leve sonrojo mientras los señalaba.

-¿¡Q-Qué haces tu aquí!?.-Gritaron ambos.

-¿¡Por qué ustedes dos se estaban besand-!?-Tobe cubrió con su mano la boca de Garu.

-Hay que matarlo...-Dijo Ring-ring mientras tenia la mirada pérdida.

-¿¡Que!?.-Gritaron Tobe y Garu bastante alarmados.

Garu mordió la mano de tobe y retrocedió un poco.

-¡Oye salvaje!.-Se quejo Tobe mientras se alejaba de Garu.

-Bien…no se que sucede aquí y me intriga un poco por que…nunca me hubiese imaginado que ustedes dos…-

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?.-Tobe miro a su alrededor, esperaba que nadie mas los hubiese visto.

-E-Eso ya no importa…-Garu carraspeo su garganta-Bien…ahora supongo que los dejo solos.-Dijo mientras retrocedía y reía nerviosamente.

-¡Espera! ¿T-Tu no…le dirás a nadie?.-Ring-ring detuvo a Garu.

-Supongo que no.-

-Esto no es un juego Sanada, mas te vale quedarte callado.-Tobe amenazo a Garu con su espada.

-Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Asustado Tobe?.-

-¿¡Yo asustado!? JA! No me hagas reír.-El ceño fruncido de Tobe desapareció y su expresión cambio por una de preocupación, Entre el y Ring-ring no había nada, y no quería que se armarán rumores absurdos.

Ring-ring estaba en shock, ¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Garu le diría a Chief a Dada? No…esto era malo, lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos era perder aliados y ponerlos en su contra.

-Bueno…es casi hora de la cena.-Garu bostezo y comenzó a alejarse.

Tobe y Ring-ring intercambiaron miradas y siguieron a Garu.

-Apropósito, para la próxima vez…Consíganse una habitación.-Sonrió con arrogancia y se fue.

-¡Me las pagaras Garu!.-Gritaron Tobe y Ring-ring con el rostro completamente carmesí.

¡SI! Finalmente logre terminar este capítulo :'v

Bueno...¡Hola a todos espero que esten muy bien! Su didifunta Miko regreso de la muerte para traerles un nuevo capitulo, fue algo duro pero ¡Lo logre! He estado pensando en hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos ya que casi no actualizo (Cof Perdon :'v cof)

Disfrute mucho escribir las partes en donde Tobe, Ring-ring y Garu convivian juntos, no se por que pero me encantaria verlos convivir solo a ellos tres, son como mi BROTP, seria bastante interesante ver a este peculiar trio de amigos juntos 7v7, Exigo mi BROTP ˋ︿ˊ

Y bueno, el próximo capítulo no tratará de nuestros villanos favoritos, regresaremos un poco al pasado para conocer mas sobre la relacion no tan secreta de Pucca y Garu 7v7

Y bueno eso fue Todo por ahora ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!

Bye-nee~


End file.
